Raging Rebel
by FanGirlFreak91
Summary: I somehow completely messed this up and I don't know how to fix it on this site... I'm sorry. Here's the link to the whole story on my WattPad account: /story/107801277-raging-rebel You can find the sequel on my WattPad as well.
1. 1: Taken

Chapter 1: Taken

 **Eve POV**

"Geez, aren't you ready yet?" I shouted to my best friend Ramsey.

"I can't decide which suit to pack!" She yelled back in her accent.

"Bring them both. I don't want to miss the flight."

"Who say's I have only two?" She leaned against the door jam, arms crossed. "And I'm out of room."

I sighed and lugged my own suitcase into her room. I tossed it on the bed beside her own, opened it and motioned for her to fill the empty space I'd reserved for souvenirs. Looks like I'd be buying a new suitcase to take home.

"Eve, I love you." She put three sets of bikini's in my bag and zipped it shut again.

"I know." I told her. "Now lets go."

We entered the living room, bags in tow. My cell rang and I answered, knowing just who it was by the ringtone I'd assigned him. He only called when he had something important to say.

"Can't talk. Gotta catch our flight."

"Evelyn." Dad's voice was calm, laced with urgency. He spoke quickly. It made me stop in the middle of the room and Ramsey knocked into me. Luckily, I grasped the end of the couch before I tumbled over it. "Some very dangerous people are coming for you and your friend. They're going to question you about the chip. Cooperate with them but do not tell them where it is." I put the phone on speaker just in time for Ramsey to hear dad mention the chip. "I have a rescue team coming for you in 48 hours. I'll retrieve your things for the two of you to still go on your trip when they bring you to me. Trust me. Evelyn... Please."

Dad hung up without a real goodbye, let alone telling me he loved me. I was used to it by now. Twenty five years of little to no affection can really lower your expectations.

"Where is it?" I frantically asked her. "Grab it and lets go!"

"I... I don't have it. It's with Safar!" She was trying to stay calm but I saw it in her eyes, heard it in the way her voice raised.

"You sent it to my ex boyfriend!?" I all but shrieked at her.

"You said he could be trusted!"

"He can. But my ex boyfriend?" I was having trouble getting past that little tid bit.

The door to our apartment burst open and I turned to see 4 men enter. Neither of us were really fighters, despite Dad's line of work. I clenched my fists and raised them in front of me, the way I've seen people do in movies. So much for cooperating.

One of them walked forward, arms raised in front of his chest, palms facing me.

"We ordered not to harm." He said in a heavy Russian accent. "You come, we be gentle."

By the time he mentioned gentleness, he was already too close for comfort and instincts I didn't even know I had caused my fist to fly, catching his jaw. He reached out for my arm and when I pulled away, I fell back over the couch, forgetting how close I'd been standing to it. Adrenaline hit me and I kicked him as he reached again, catching his chest with my sneaker. I used the end table to pull myself up as two goons advanced again.

A choking noise came from behind me and I whipped around to see Ramsey being held by her neck so forcefully that the guy was lifting her off the ground.

"We been ordered not to harm, but who to care if one of you dies? You know as well as she, where chip is, yes?" He asked, pulling her higher into the air.

"I don't know how to use it." I told him. "You'll need to keep her alive for that, wont you?"

He thought about that for a second and loosened his grip. Ramsey massaged her neck, taking sharp, tiny breaths.

"You no fight, we no hurt." Repeated the one I'd knocked down.

I couldn't fight worth shit, and Ramsey was like my family. I'd thought for the briefest of second that I could take these men, and I was sadly mistaken. My outburst could have gotten her killed and I wouldn't wish harm on her no matter how much she pissed me off. I felt my hands being tied behind me. I glanced over at Ramsey, they were tying her hands too, with thick, black zip ties. After placing black bags over our heads, they shuffled us into a car that had been idling outside.

Dad better be right about this rescue team coming for us. If not, I would hate him for as long as I still lived.


	2. 2: Don't Miss

Chapter 2: Don't Miss

 **Third Person POV**

"Watch your head buddy." Brian said, putting his son into the backseat and buckling him into his car seat. "You ready bud? There we go."

Jack threw his toy car out of the van and Brian went to pick it up, handing it back to him.

"Hey buddy, cars don't fly."

"Cars don't fly!" Jack exclaimed as his father chuckled at him.

"That one did though, didn't it, little man?"

Brian glanced to the front of the house where Mia was just coming out.

"Dom! There's a package out here for you!" She called to her brother. "From Tokyo."

"Tokyo? What, is Han trying to convert me over to a Turbo charger?"

The siblings shared a laugh and looked to the mini van where Brian was still interacting with Jack while waiting for his wife.

"Brian in a mini van." Dom said, wonder in his voice. "Things have changed."

"He's struggling Dom." Mia said with sadness in hers. "He doesn't want anyone to see it. The white picket fence is more like an anchor to him, I can tell. I tried to talk to him and you know what he said? He doesn't miss the girls, or the cars. He misses..." She looked pained before admitting what was bothering her. "The bullets."

"Give him time." Dom suggested.

"How does nine months sound?" Mia nodded as Dom looked at her with curiosity. She smiled. "I'm having another baby."

"You didn't tell him, did you? You gotta."

Mia looked to Brian and Jack before letting her brother catch her worried gaze.

"I don't want him to be disappointed in his life with me."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to him." He told her.

Dom's cell rang and he answered it without checking to see who was on the other side.

"Yeah?"

"Dominic Toretto. You don't know me, but you're about to."

Dom glanced at the caller ID as the British voice hung up. It was from Tokyo, but sounded nothing like Han. Dom was pretty sure he knew no one else in that part of the world.

His gaze turned to the house before looking horror struck at Mia. He pulled her down the steps and tackled her to the ground, taking care with her not yet showing stomach.

"Get down!" He yelled.

Brian slammed the van door shut just in time. The bomb inside the box exploded, smashing into the window with enough force to break the glass.

"Jack! Jack!" Mia ran to the van to check on her son. Both mom and dad soothed the little boys cries.

Dom looked at what had been their home. Rage was evident on his face. Whoever had done this would pay dearly.

 **Dom POV**

I entered the hallway from the elevator, looking for Elena. Brian, Mia and Jack were on their way to safety, staying with a trusted friend in the Dominican Republic. Let the bastard that did this try to find them there.

I saw her and after a hug, she told me how Hobbs was holding out. It would seem that the one responsible for destroying home had also targeted him.

"Shattered his collarbone, fractured his leg in two places. He only regained consciousness this morning. First thing he said was 'Get me Dom'. " She started walking toward his room and I followed.

"You okay?" I asked her. If she hadn't been there, hadn't helped Hobbs, we'd probably be down an ally.

"I'm fine." She smiled before gesturing to Hobbs room. "He's waiting. Let's go."

Hobbs had a cast on his right arm and another over a majority of his left leg.

"Got something for you." Elena handed Hobbs some large manila envelopes. "Your files."

"Thank you," He told her.

"You risk life and limb to save the free world and what do you get? Jello and a bad 70's tv show." I joked.

He laughed.

"You know it's got it's perks. Sponge baths ain't all bad."

"Da-ad!" I looked to the corner and saw a girl about 8 years old, the spitting image of Hobbs. He'd never mentioned having kids before, not that I'd asked.

"Sorry baby." He said.

"Dad?" I arched an eyebrow at Hobbs.

"Honey, I want to introduce you to somebody. He's ah... He's an old friend. Say hello."

The girl got up and walked over until she stood in front of me.

"Dominic Toretto, right?" I nodded. "My dad said he kicked your ass once!"

I chuckled before crossing to Hobbs.

"Who did this?"

"You remember Owen Shaw? The one we tore half of London down trying to get. Well, this is his big, bad brother. Look at this."

"Deckard Shaw." I said while thumbing through the file.

"British Special Forces Assassin. Unique asset... That no government would ever admit to employing."

"Black ops boys." I said.

"Worse. They created a monster. They felt Shaw was a necessary evil, until he was unnecessary. The asset became a liability. So they decided to send in 20 elite operatives to retire him."

"And they missed." That much was obvious, give then carnage he'd recently shed, or tried to when it came to my family.

"That was six years ago. Shaw's been a ghost ever since."

"Until now. How do I find him?" I asked.

"The official answer is: You don't."

"He killed Han. Almost killed my family too." It was obvious Hobbs didn't know before I said something.

"He tried to put me in a body bag too. Which is why when I get out, I'm gonna put a hurt on him so bad, he's gonna wish his mother had kept her legs closed. But until then, my official answer is still to stand down."

"You know I can't do that." I said.

"I do know you Dom. Which is why I now give you the brother to brother answer. You do whatever you've gotta do. And when you find that son of a bitch, do me one favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't miss."

I nodded once before turning to leave.


	3. 3: Shawn

Mia POV

Jack held his toy car, making little "vroom, vroom" noises in my ear. I was talking to Mando and cluching Jack tightly to me.

"Thank you for letting us stay." I told Mando. "Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"Dom needs a safe delivered to Rio in 2 days, that was a problem. Hosting his family in the Dominican Republic, that is a vacation." Mando replied.

"If anyone messes with you here, they are messing with the country. You are safe here." He answered his phone and I reluctantly handed Jack to Mando's wife, who offered to show him some of the flowers. "Yes, they're here, I picked them up myself. Hold on. Your brother."  
He handed me his phone and walked a few good paces behind, allowing me to talk to Dom alone.

"Dom."

"Yeah Mia, it's me. How's it going there?"

"This is like a fortress." I said, looking around, still in awe. "You should see Brian. He's in full FBI mode. He even built a surveillance hub in Mando's garage. What about you? Did you find out whose after us?"

"Looks like the sins of London have followed us home." He said before changing the subject. "How did buster take the news?"

"I can't tell him. If I knew, he'd want to stay. And with everything going on, you're going to need him at your side. Just watch out for him, keep him safe. And come home together."

"Tell Brian I'll see him in LA in 2 days." Was all he offered. My brother, always keeping his emotions under lock and key.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Tokyo. I'm bring Han home."

He said goodbye and I handed Mando his phone. Jack was still occupied so I made my way over to Brian, holed out in the garage. He was watching the news. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey."

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah." But I could see the stress he was trying to keep from me. "This guy is just relentless."

"That's why Dom needs you. You two need to find this guy and stop him before he does any more damage to our family."

"I've just screwed up so many things. I couldn't live with myself if I screwed this up to." He told me.

"You wont." I assured him. "I believe in you. I believe in us. That's all that matters. I love you Brian." I kissed him. "Just promise me, after this, we're done. No more jobs, no more enemies. Come back to us."

"I won't let you down Mia." He promised.

"I know." I kissed him once more before going to get Jack ready for bed. My little boy had had a long day.

*** Dom POV

"Han said you was fast, but not that fast." Shawn said.

I just beat his ass in a drift race. He said he needed to give me something, so I hung back. Longer than I expected to stay in Tokyo but I had a feeling it'd be worth it.

"Who said American muscle can't drift?" I asked.

"Han said he left his enemies in his rear view. He never talked about it much."

"Always playing it close to the vest."

"We..." He cleared his throat. He'd been Han's friend too and was just as messed up over his death as I was. "We found a couple things by the crash, and in his apartment above the garage. Wasn't much though." Shawn handed me a photo of a girl I recognized immediately.

"Giselle," I remembered how well they worked together.

In the picture, she was smiling coyly at the camera and holding a dark green folder in her hand. Han must have snapped it back when we rolled together, when we were on our mission to rescue Letty. My heart, always kept stuffed down under everything else, went out to two of my closest friends and family members. Whatever is out there, whatever life after death awaits us, I hope they found each other again.  
I quickly recomposed myself, tuning back into what Shawn was saying. He now held a necklace I knew well, Letty's necklace.

"Must've meant something to him." He paused before continuing. "When you find the guy that killed Han, what are you going to do?"

"Words ain't even been invented yet." I told him.


	4. 4: Mr Nobody

p data-p-id="ce9990946267ffaf474526fb8094aebc"strongTej POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e1f3a52b96cc6288f20c03f7c342c5d9"Brian, Roman and I were talking as Dom stood before Han's casket./p  
p data-p-id="61698d1405408552a4574bf9bb0278b3""I can't do no more funerals man," Rome said./p  
p data-p-id="fb94b5212ef44ce5d34eaf767a0aed95""Giselle dies at the hands of Owen Shaw. Now his big, bad brother shows up. First Han. And Hobbs is laid out, of all people. We're being hunted. You know he's out there somewhere, watchin' right?"/p  
p data-p-id="cd4fe8aa3fd3cf9652749acab6cf6618""I hope so." Brian said. "It means he's close."/p  
p data-p-id="6967fd3b3b71d95f0ea346d7483ae18f""Just promise me. No more funerals." Roman said and I nodded in agreement./p  
p data-p-id="22f23628ea56a0782cc9fd75d5650a7f""Just one more. His." Brian replied./p  
p data-p-id="740301e3cc8dffd1af7e7e3c62f81a32"A mysterious black car was driving around the cemetary. We all looked as Dom went to his and sped off ot follow./p  
p data-p-id="2338e5dcd0ffbd649c0cf67bbacac17d""Aw shit," Brian said./p  
p data-p-id="0321a2a146afd6de7f5290ecd0af425c"As we realized who it was, each of us scrambled to our own cars, quickly as we could./p  
p data-p-id="60de7f32e3643bae6ecc96e6fa71ce52"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e6f136c4ce091cf527ef559470865673"I weaved in and out of traffic, trying my damndest to keep up with the bastard. He was sneaky and fast, but made sure to keep in my sights. When we were away from traffic, he swung his car aound to face me. I revved my engine and he did the same in response. Our cars rushed forward, crashing - front end to front end. My eyes felt a little boggled so I closed them and shook my heat before getting out of my car. I saw the bastard had the same idea./p  
p data-p-id="ba4b43f5245293a0ed33be79f2415832""You never should mess with a mans family." HE said , his voice so much like his brothers now that I knew who I was talking to./p  
p data-p-id="9129fe49ec4a8f6c4d86a1c544289b3b""I told your brother the same thing."/p  
p data-p-id="fd26171a9f4577b31960755fab0085ad""I'm not here to play games." He continued. "See, you and me, We're from different worlds. Trust me, I've seen meaner streets than the ones you're used to."/p  
p data-p-id="0dca62a4eb393b0e39bc98a6d180a2e1""Stick around" I raised my weapon of choice. "It's gonna get a lot meaner."/p  
p data-p-id="0dcf9a75709809b1ec13a3ea7efc2711""You thought this was gonna be a street fight?" He pulled a gun from behind him, cocked it and aimed straight for my face./p  
p data-p-id="86a137de35d34afc219e0092b395db3e"strongThird Person POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="02d4ed571fcbde839bb12a49b5da782d"A dozen or so men in full body armor swarmed around Dom and Deckard. The latter focused on them, shooting down at least 3 before running off. Dom sood still, confused but intrigued by this suddeen change of events./p  
p data-p-id="f0381f70c588e1497fda7072c539447c"Two men advanced to him but he quickly hit them both. One went down and Dom kept a firm hold on the second. At the same moment they advanced, a Jeep drove up and a tall man got out./p  
p data-p-id="5cf5e443d26497a100623dc503710b7f""Whoa, whoa. We're on the same team here." He told Dom. "Mr. Toretto? I'm here on the recommendation of a mutual friend of ours. A Mr. Hobbs."/p  
p data-p-id="37d3db23bd1a3671a7d8f8eea705059d""Who the hell are you?" Dom demanded./p  
p data-p-id="a7a1421b43a09164ed5869f6b8269cbf""Me? Just a guy. You can call me Mr. Nobody."/p  
p data-p-id="75b33133692e2946d4e517467921e8fa""That's a big entrance for a nobody." Dom told him. "And the guy who put our mutual friend in the hospital? You just let him get away."/p  
p data-p-id="c9fb2919ec226568503fed12026bd378""I think I might have just saved your ass there Dom... Listen, think you can let go of my guy there? He's starting to turn a little blue." Dom waited about three more seconds before releasing his grip on the man. "I appreciate that. Listen Dom, there's a war going on between shadows and ghosts like me. And you and your team unwittingly walked into the middle of it in London. And it appears it's now followed you home. It's up to you. I'm going to have a beer. You're welcome to join me." He turned away, walked a few steps and offered. "By the way... I can get you Deckard Shaw."/p  
p data-p-id="11e6700b42b770d51b0511cf8d291083"strongThird Person POV - Twenty Minutes Later/strong/p  
p data-p-id="2ee4b2d8cdfc7a691f7da10e4b0d68d0""Belgian Ale." Mr. Nobody said before taking a sip. "Man, those monks got it right. I don't know about the whole celabacy thing, but when it comes to beer... Would you like one?"/p  
p data-p-id="b3d550ddd0585c6c8643428cd31bc982""I'm more of a Corona man myself." Dom told him./p  
p data-p-id="9bb705598f178934b0eacb8946c07587""Your files, not only detailed, but also entertaining." Nobody opened a can of Corona and handed it over. Dom took it and followed Nobody, intrigued. "Look. Shaw's power is that he's a shadow. He's really good at getting in and out of places without being seen and leaving nothing but a body count behind. He's a legitimate English badass. But to be honest with you Dom, I dont give two shits about Deckard Shaw. It's you I want. Because you and I can help each other get what we need."/p  
p data-p-id="6a32ea1e02ae68f98be5b21c80bbb394"He looked expectantly at Dom, who replied just how Nobody hoped he would./p  
p data-p-id="966639e1cf37b8909387ec53c489c961""I'm listening."/p  
p data-p-id="a5caab44425354a74ecd7e83d10fdbbf""Just recently, a private military company led by a wanted terrorist named Mose Jakande kidnapped a hacker known only as 'Ramsey' and a friend who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Lady Liberty's got her panties in a bunch over this, but righfully so because this Ramsey has created something interesting. Bring it up."/p  
p data-p-id="25339e8e1bc3841fcd6cfcd50f4e78a0""Yes sir," His right hand man did what was asked of him as Dom watched on./p  
p data-p-id="87d666ef1476bd0674575e7b5f54331c""Say hello to God's Eye." Nobody continued his monologue. "Now, this little bastard can hack into anything that's on a digital network. That means every cell phone, satellite, atm and computer, simultaneously. If it's got a microphone or a lense, God's Eye can use it to find you."/p  
p data-p-id="c65e86b2239102b783fa306f6899c9fd""You invited me here to show me a tracking device?" Dom said./p  
p data-p-id="02d7d84aa0fd82eaee9d0b03f3b68440""On sterioids. Lots of them." Nobody continued again. "Let me put it to you this way Dom. It took us nearly a decade to find Osama Bin Laden. With this, we could locate him anywhere on the planet in a couple of hours. Now that's a serious peice of machinery that could be catastrophic in the wrong hands. But for some very neaseating, political reasons, any plan involving any US goverment forces or entity has been strictly ruled out. And that's why I need you."/p  
p data-p-id="1a025a3e33b24e5a28b202f6b4e3fb54""But why do I need you?" Dom asked. "I could go back outside, enjoy some more Corona's. Let Shaw come to me."/p  
p data-p-id="27f6d9df3959a6c592ba9be9517b54a5""You could do that." Nobody agreed. "How's that working for you so far? You got one friend in the ground, another in the hospital. And let's not forget the issue caused by that bomb. Shaw lives in a world that doesn't play by your rules. Like it or not, you live in that world now too. You wanna know how to kill a shadow? Just shine some light on it. If you get the God's Eye for me... I've already got authroization for you to use it until you get Shaw. You go from the hunted... To the hunter. And there's no place on earth Shaw can hide from you. More importantly, you and your family don't go to any more funerals. You get Ramsey and the friend, you get God's Eye." Dom simply stared. "Well, that's the wind up, and the pitch. Now that I've given you this incredibly sensative and highly classified information, what do you think Toretto?"/p  
p data-p-id="ac7549ea5a5b9c0408f99ccbe15a843a""I think you already know what I'm gonna do." Dom finally said./p  
p data-p-id="06e8be9cbb65c690d10e32d333d55b4c""Good." Nobody moved to walk away, but was stopped by the demand he knew was coming./p  
p data-p-id="30cd3a8ac21728a8dc761ab78f4524dd""But it'll be my way. And my crew."/p  
p data-p-id="3888fd31662912fcc778c1aad1060730""I assumed you might say that. So I took the liberty of gathering your team."/p  
p data-p-id="b1096681b526d1f3085eaf364e0e9fc2"Dom turned just in time to see his crew heading toward the two of them./p 


	5. 5: Rescue Mission

p data-p-id="e2e352b94dc1249d61cb73904bed38f7"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1394f3d8a82c2e5e6699a20a9bb4ad1e"Ramsey and I tried to keep them talking, but they moved us in silence. We were in the back of a van. I hate being vision impaired. Every movie I ever saw though, portrayed it as though it could heighten your other senses. I heard the van slow down after a few hours of nonstop speeding. The back doors opened and we were roughly pulled from our seats. I stumbled along, talking to our captors./p  
p data-p-id="8620f0c8c8a7d3e31c9fb14968b24957""Can't you take the bag off yet? Come on, we've been driving for hours. Can't we see the light?"/p  
p data-p-id="39eb60e271fe0041c205d7ce1c0ff620"Instead of a reply, someone hit me on the back of the head, knocking me out cold./p  
p data-p-id="9b42854981fc7ce61855abe64a261fbd"strong*** Eve POV - Some time later/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b8fd8ed207d06036f17940bc09b97ac8"I woke when we were forced to move again. The noise was loud, like a plane or a jet. I was drug up three steps. A bus maybe?/p  
p data-p-id="e538630310ab374bcbb27da67417a3f0""Hey!" I exclaimed loudly as I was thrown into a tiny room. "Where's my friend? Ramsey?"/p  
p data-p-id="3db47d8cd887444a777af84d5d4ed2c3"I called her name a few more times, growing more frantic. I threw in some choice words for our captors as well. A few minutes later, a body was thrown into mine and we both fell to the floor. I heard the door shut, the lock clicking into place./p  
p data-p-id="e73241b8387d7bfcdbfb267086d200dd""Rams, is that you?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="e7ba098e23af319d172c98cfbaa42e07""Yeah." She whispered, voice hoarse./p  
p data-p-id="b3cc618c10be71b794adc2c1dd917262""Rams, were you crying? Don't. Dad said help was coming."/p  
p data-p-id="966584b656da4b6ce420a220f08c6893""Just a little. One of them hit me in the neck because I was screaming."/p  
p data-p-id="11ab72a15b58ac5ab7cf2e651cbce40b""Damn... We'll be okay."/p  
p data-p-id="62e48f6dfe1b9fe4098d6db1556ff4d5"Our hands were still tied behind our backs but I shifted around until I found hers and clasped it tightly in mine. It had to have been at least 24 hours by now. Dad gave a 48 hour window. Where was this rescue team of his?/p  
p data-p-id="ce9990946267ffaf474526fb8094aebc"strongTej POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="5b93c839707e5d940114de7b68f9402f""This is crazy!" Roman said as we met up with Dom. "What the hell is goin on up in here?"/p  
p data-p-id="e7331265db3ebac89bac2a9cae232757""Our intelligence suggests that the two will be transported by an armed motorcade through the Caucasus Mountain range." Nobody said as we all gathered around. "If they clear this range and reach their destination, they're as good as gone."/p  
p data-p-id="265935d6d3b07327417a6d74ac005d15""I get why they'd want this Ramsey person, but where does this friend fit in?" Dom asked./p  
p data-p-id="b33956b264e9a2790f3b6cbfd454dd4f""You know how you're all a family to each other?" We all nodded and voiced agreement in one way or another. "Well, my intuition tells me that's how Ramsey and this friend are with one another."/p  
p data-p-id="8027dc55bf0212bc6aa6bd100ae70a3f"We understood and pressed no more in regards to that. Family is nothing to be messed with./p  
p data-p-id="7c47d41de5a9f17d17723d4db4c3fe07""So let me get this straight." Roman charged. "There's only one road in or out? Sheer drops on every side? A motorcade from hell protected from a small army from one mile in either direction?"/p  
p data-p-id="48c0b7f5498c4f736928e38ca009cc7c""Yeah, that's about it." Nobody confirmed./p  
p data-p-id="4790fadf0b18e5d4d180ca8b515961f6""You done?" Sheppard, Nobody's second in command asked Roman./p  
p data-p-id="aa7e032863a2f90a34c2a2c5da3550ff""No, I'm not done," He looked at Brian, Dom and I, continuing his rant to us. "Ya'll wanted me to break into a police station, fine. They you asked me to stop a tank. I wasn't happy about it, but I did it. Then you came up with this brilliant idea to shoot down one of the largest airplanes ever. I shot that shit out of the sky." He made a shooting noise. "It's nothing. But this right here my friends, happens to be the emstupidest/em idea I've ever heard in my life."/p  
p data-p-id="25fdb799f68f60527a564dad235929dd""I forgot that you were the only one to bring that plane down..." I replied first./p  
p data-p-id="46c31ced489060681be0837f86d879c7""Nah, the only thing I ever seen him take down was 'No Knees Denise'. Remember, at prom?" Brian said as the two of us burst out laughing./p  
p data-p-id="9956224d65886bc7844a772277868caa""Really Brian? You gonna do that right here?" Rome asked. "Ya'll are tryin' to get me off point. All I'm sayin' is, I'm tired of everyone around me making all the decisions. This time, I lead. Seriously. If I don't start makin' decisions, I'm out."/p  
p data-p-id="42ee6a87ab9915d852dc098714c1d1ca""Alright Roman, what do you got?" Dom asked, calling his bluff./p  
p data-p-id="b5c52fb16e3eaf0f73b43fd0c03cfadf""I mean, I wouldn't try to get into the whole leadership thing right now. You know what I'm sayin'? I mean, like... At some point. Like you know, at some later..." He paused and looked at the map, bringing up an area for everyone to see. "Let's hit it from right here."/p  
p data-p-id="a31f273e3db608d1798a741367440f06""I don't think that's-" Sheppard began./p  
p data-p-id="08e50f263412b081a493f630fc4de6c6""No, don't think. That's my job." Roman said in full 'leadership' mode./p  
p data-p-id="1b103981020b4c71e4c9b5324ef2fd57""It is impossible to hit it there. That is literally the most secure spot on the mountain." Sheppard argued. He stood and walked over by me. "Why? Because you cannot physically access it!"/p  
p data-p-id="764debe6dc8c836dc7633d5acc745210""That's what makes it so sweet. It's the place they'd least expect us to hit them from." Roman reasoned./p  
p data-p-id="52f21db62ca9fc3d5c9e057760d0d860""As much as I hate to admit it." Brian spoke up. "I think he's onto something. What do you think Dom?"/p  
p data-p-id="aedaabf5c6170f5122b65ca55508b4e5""Here?" He asked Roman, pointing./p  
p data-p-id="56cf4f7a0f9ed798949d1d5157437472""Yeah."/p  
p data-p-id="446b53a9f46d117bd3ccaefeb910cb70""I think we got a plan." Dom said./p  
p data-p-id="fcdfc0072ee79fdbae9088fc2dbb931b""Completely wrong thinking. And I like it." Nobody offered./p  
p data-p-id="65643f3c1a08ffece600bafb9c9c4581""You see?" I'm good at this." Roman bragged./p  
p data-p-id="6d862be609b633ad51e17756c29c5b72""Good?" Sheppard scoffed. "How to you plan on getting on that road?"/p  
p data-p-id="b05fe824f2444ddf3d8a6212fad99975""Well, Tej?" Roman asked me./p  
p data-p-id="ea2b042a6175aa2ad67e98065ee454e9""I may actually have a plan for that." I said. It was already forming in my mind. I just wondered how they'd take it once voiced./p  
p data-p-id="a358ad1a0b91075b5a238693f4ecb0d9""You know." Nobody said. "When I was reading your files, I was impressed with what you've accomplished with your team. But meeting them now, I gotta say Dom. You truly have a gift." He started walking away. "Consider my workshop your new playhouse. I think you'll find our cars extremely appealing. And, your team is now complete."/p  
p data-p-id="a7b2aace54e1e9a56e345a0d5903e008"We all looked to see Letty. A round of greetings were offered and I hugged her last before Dom sprung into action./p  
p data-p-id="387434f37313e72e7a128f98ff3c58b7""Brian! We're gonna need a long travel suspension, limited slip differentials in all of them. Tej! I want the demon love child between that, and that." Dom pointed to the cars in order./p  
p data-p-id="a385e3d2b646c68257676b11c5650b38""That's a lot of armor." I replied. "Just gonna add more weight, slow you down."/p  
p data-p-id="9ad4393c704b8c10e574692f5a74e5b4""This time it ain't just about being fast." He said./p 


	6. 6: Plane Drop

p data-p-id="e2e352b94dc1249d61cb73904bed38f7"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="48be65a7c6e92c0fd9049dd66e6203c7"Ramsey fell asleep because of all the mental and emotional exhaustion. I was tired too but wouldn't let myself sleep just yet. I had to be sure Dad would make good on his promise to have us rescued. The 48 hour window had to be drawing to a close. There's no doubt in my mind that death is waiting once this vehicle reached it's destination, whether or not they got what they wanted./p  
p data-p-id="927c70047a26789773afeac1629c6a29"strong*** Dom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="3640e078d417191b17fbdb47b5470478"The cars moved around forcefully due to the wind outside./p  
p data-p-id="78026fb256f87a2ecdbe20ece8ab3073""Hey Roman? You freaking out ain't ya?" Tej asked over his walkie talkie./p  
p data-p-id="1579c6404daaaafa5d000273be6750fc"We were in our cars getting ready to take down the motorcade./p  
p data-p-id="c41ca0b5eb39a048be0db1db3e039b20""No." Roman said./p  
p data-p-id="049c1c0e3f14f076c653bff9e43ea570""Yeeeahh, you are." Tej continued to bait him./p  
p data-p-id="1d7802f0c0daed7d8d8588b8f15da43e""I said, no." Roman took the bait./p  
p data-p-id="3e1f82d54c7172ec25b37f33ab220bdc""Listen man. It takes a grown man to embrace his feelings. If you need to cry, just go ahead and cry." I chuckled at Tej's words. "As your friend, I'm concerned for your well being. I took the precaution of putting some adult diapers in your glove compartment."/p  
p data-p-id="23f422496c462a89280a6f59aeee0f1c""Can you all chill out man?"/p  
p data-p-id="a5ab9ad82a74d95b29bd880f1fa9efd2"I'm sure we all laughed at Roman's last remark before Mr. Nobody's voice chimed in./p  
p data-p-id="228ee37c4dd05569199af9aac393a779""I have seen some crazy shit Dom. But this could really make some waves, so let's try to keep it low key, hmm?"/p  
p data-p-id="b7ef269da3d038b8865ed4a65a51abe4""Don't I always?" Letty caught my gaze as I replied./p  
p data-p-id="ee2e2bbbac24d3ac50cab43e4aa7353f""Tell you what Dom. You knock it down a couple of notches, and I'll swap my Belgian for a keg of Corona." He offered./p  
p data-p-id="e3805ed107f7523133a6c14e9cf90f83""You'd be doing yourself a favor there." I humored him./p  
p data-p-id="9469469c46253d1b15b17eece09547db""Can somebody just walk me through what we're supposed to be doing here?" Roman was obviously trying not to freak out./p  
p data-p-id="f757fcf68249a31dd8f4fa3c03bfa64f""Come on Rome. This was your plan remember? Embrace it man." Brian teased./p  
p data-p-id="ed2a989a064b666791874dd54552acda""No, this was not my plan."/p  
p data-p-id="01cdd43f8d0cf51e79ef83a9b2ef9953"The rear of the plane opened to admit blue skies to what was just a black void seconds before./p  
p data-p-id="2014b31bfd8ba40754842f651fa2b448""Here we go, game time." Brian said./p  
p data-p-id="d45cfddd9b300807c50c62b7655466bf""Roman, you need some fresh air? You're about to get a whole lot of it." Tej joked./p  
p data-p-id="b989dfe3379a5c43d0819579a0cfe4c4"Our destination was fast approaching. Once it was directly under us, I took charge./p  
p data-p-id="d77cc6eecaee955bd064036cae9b7eb5""Ok, here we go." I stomped the gas pedal, and was the first to shoot out backwards into the open air./p  
p data-p-id="863567914038d03d9304295d450e85e7""Just when you didn't think it could get any better, huh?" I heard Brian say just before joining me. The others, with the exception of Roman shot out into the air above us. "Everybody good? Everybody make it out? Rome, what's up man? Talk to me, come on!"/p  
p data-p-id="8dd1393504f13e2b0dd0f40afdf5ca4c""I can't do it!" He yelled back./p  
p data-p-id="ef25f5c6eef29743b0d9c8383fa43a5c""The hell you can't! Come on man! You throw that thing in reverse and get your ass out here! Now!"/p  
p data-p-id="be52c62b3503ab338d94e110b03f12ad""Look, I can't do it ok? Listen to what I'm sayin'."/p  
p data-p-id="7288a0e5976904d66a4bf2cb00981c3f""Now isn't the time!"/p  
p data-p-id="76dca60efc29b9cafaa8fa6182f18998""I'm gonna stay up here, with the pilot. We gonna circle around and make sure we're holding them down from up here."/p  
p data-p-id="a2752f3baa20ff0e6af4d2302e4cf373""We're running out of time! The chute is guided by GPS, you don't have to do anything!" Letty chimed in./p  
p data-p-id="d27a0fb89cb72efce46d8b4df923c049""Tej?" I asked, smiling at what was coming./p  
p data-p-id="56dadd9fb7c1113659f9b8ac7b99768d""Already on it."/p  
p data-p-id="20bdc7c429cea3d9d89f3a6cd77b274b""Listen man. Listen. I'm sorry to let ya'll down." Roman apologized. "Im'ma go ahead and stay up here."/p  
p data-p-id="f20ae10943467756402574c8b1d7adf0""Nah brother. emI'm/em sorry to let emyou/em down." Tej pushed the button and I saw Roman's parachute fly into the air above us./p  
p data-p-id="12ae55a8fdab4fa7d59c4c1e3eba2723""What? Is that!? Tej! What are you doing? No! Tej, I hate you Tej!" Roman screamed./p  
p data-p-id="4be32b02726c397645b790bb7f77e2f9""Get ready, grounds coming fast!" Brian yelled./p  
p data-p-id="e75234cd4176888c3922874c5c1ec2c9"With roughly 958 feet to go, I released my parachute. I landed, near perfect with just minor bumps./p  
p data-p-id="ab7eb2382255052733ba634ba1c8478d""Touchdown baby." Letty checked in first./p  
p data-p-id="3b9effbac6edb089d0834f93b1e7a4db""Car check. Call it in." I told them./p  
p data-p-id="8c30539cfab66ac49c43ac1306346c3b"One by one, everyone made their landing, except for Roman./p  
p data-p-id="7bcaaad34a2b6fb742287bd33c884187""Hello?" He was yelling. "Please man! Get me outta here! No, the trees! The trees!"/p  
p data-p-id="90274db1d081dfc3b9b3210d7073af52"I looked back, laughing again as I saw him drifting, still about 200 feet in the air./p  
p data-p-id="9094b0d825095edb1f74c86d7020b04c""Sit tight Roman, we'll come back for you!" Brian told him./p  
p data-p-id="ec99ec5f0d13dde25ee14b4963e56321""This is emnot/em the plan!" He protested./p  
p data-p-id="433efc662f4c9c9cd10ad6d275dc1268"I ignored him and put my foot on the gas pedal. We had to catch that motorcade. We advanced quickly enough. Just as it came into view, Nobody made himself heard./p  
p data-p-id="7bcd04efd50be94db6ead9f7cc4a44f6""You get one chance to hit them here Dom. You miss, they'll make it to their black site, they'll squeeze whatever information they need out of them. The device and your chance of ever getting Shaw will be gone for good."/p  
p data-p-id="004887f0588cb4571f9d7ada164a76e8""That ain't gonna happen." I told him./p  
p data-p-id="ac901293a9ae6dc0dbbc4490be5c6ee0""I'll see you at the pick up." Nobody said./p  
p data-p-id="9588c0ce50cef76cec2c3334e7d5f828"There were two cars in front, the bus, and 4 bringing up the rear. The familiar adrenaline rush consumed me as we rushed closer./p  
p data-p-id="e274bfaaaee740bbd2369b19e8ff4f8c"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4cf4cc078d81b35a795363537854dbd2""Captain, we have company." Someone shouted from the other side of the door./p  
p data-p-id="d129ca2fa17304f12d603c8732db137c""What? No!" Another man roared./p  
p data-p-id="f2023c4431e486c0b90c3816e9a87635""Rams, wake up! Ramsey!" I shook her awake. "Hey, dad wasn't lying. We're not gonna die today."/p  
p data-p-id="c130cb1515519fa36c454f17a5d6c747""How can you be so sure?" She questioned as gun shots began to echo around us./p  
p data-p-id="3989f3c59b3e43e4f991e91c956be1e1"Suddenly, I wasn't so sure anymore./p 


	7. 7: Success!

p data-p-id="ce9990946267ffaf474526fb8094aebc"strongTej POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a296820e914397143e266138d2d30bff"A man popped up from the sun roof of one of the cars as we advanced. He held a gun, ready to shoot./p  
p data-p-id="124a0a186fe2b2cc27965ae972693ce4""Tej!" Dom yelled for me./p  
p data-p-id="3050b2a63c3887ca1b680970455b93fa""I'm on the way!" I sped up, coming up on his right./p  
p data-p-id="62e5b4f62634422fa5078b430ed7aaa4""Alright, formation." He said./p  
p data-p-id="babfe9c8c4ab1cd19c49294a57978da7"I swerved over in front of Dom just as the bullets started to fly. The others attached, cars bumper to bumper behind me as I knocked the back inner tires of the two vehicles in front of me and they flew off the road. One went down over the mountian and the other drove upwards before flipping sideways and narrowly missing Brian. I quickly rammed into a third car, causing it to go down over the mountian as well. Brian took out the fourth and we advanced on either side of the bus. Out of nowhere, I saw the sides open up and what looked like mini cannons appear./p  
p data-p-id="64fbb6220ad67663bfc2ae05d16dac5a""Get out of the way!" Brian yelled./p  
p data-p-id="ab4fab248eaaddcd9c61a66d0e299437"I tried to avoid this new swarm of bullets the best I could./p  
p data-p-id="014a7f9ea01424f6d80b7869ff9a90be""Those aren't guns, those are god damn cannons!" I told them. "Armor piercing rounds!"/p  
p data-p-id="bf0362d2cc1ebb02013976bf0598a07d"Letty and Dom were directly behind the bus, harpoon guns ready./p  
p data-p-id="cbf7083545b1eb90900978128d0bf090""Hook 'em up!" Dom gave the command./p  
p data-p-id="1b871f58a12008176804b2b3be004a82"He and Letty hit their buttons, causing the harpoons to pierce the back of the truck. Once secure, Dom told us it was our turn./p  
p data-p-id="b20c2a86c59f4ac25674288256b41219""Brian, Tej! Blow it!"/p  
p data-p-id="9fedc49d7e3c4aeaf474bc8dde934453"I happily hit my little red button reserved for these bastards, hitting right on target./p  
p data-p-id="0c3751b2c191390120f6d49ce816e906""Lock it up!" The back of the bus went flying off and I swerved around it, waiting for Dom's next command. "Brian, you're up!"/p  
p data-p-id="05814b2b48d0970a2a537618e31420cd"Brian pushed out the windshield of his car as I swung up behind him, hitting the back bumper. I drove straight up between Dom and Letty./p  
p data-p-id="4cda7bf99af237987b7fad0a8a9fb33a""Little closer Tej!" Brian yelled back to me./p  
p data-p-id="8160c1dafb5140462a6df6d40d3c1cb3"I accellerated enough for him to jump into the back of the bus. Swinging back, I looked in the rearview mirror. No potential additional threats there. I kept watch on the back of the bus in case Brian needed help./p  
p data-p-id="e2e352b94dc1249d61cb73904bed38f7"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b6bb8c66cbdfd4eab271b3158be8a867"We had no clue what has happening, only that our rescuers were still in pursuit. Suddenly, a great metalic ripping noise was heard. I sat stock still, listening as hard as I could at what was happening just outside our little cubicle./p  
p data-p-id="079738ecc8c066fcecbfc768e876e022"Another round of gunshots sounded, causing Ramsey and I to both scream. I prayed to a higher power that neither of us got hit, they sounded really close. One last gun shot rang out before I heard our door open./p  
p data-p-id="58e0a4c52a95d2a47b42d8da89fe8fa9"strongBrian POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="93ce6fe48f7e4fc9b2a013215986ff4a"I quickly took out the men who advanced the second I was launched into the bus by Tej. One I flipped out the back and onto the road while the other two simply took a blow to the head each. I picked up a gun and shot at 2 more guys that appeared before turning to a small door to my left that had to hold the people we were looking for. I tried to open it, but no surprise that it was locked. I shot out the lock and found two people inside, huddling close and shaking. Both had bags over their heads which I quickly removed./p  
p data-p-id="5aad32817d23cb48b081bbdc4611482d"I'm sure my surprise was obvious as I realized they were both female. I recovered quickly and took a step toward them with intent to break the zip ties that bound both their wrists. One of the girls had dark curly hair and the second had long purple hair that looked like a knotted mess. Both their eyes looked to be rimmed with the light smudged mascara. The dark haired one screamed and kicked at me./p  
p data-p-id="d055e18200cebf64f3ad232da7ff4efd""Get away! Stay back! Don't touch us!"/p  
p data-p-id="2aa6be5fcc267393a1c98fd8e597ac29"I held my hands up, signalling that I meant no harm to them./p  
p data-p-id="8fdf5c52b41be009a45d88a1ea3f8229""Look, my names Brian and I'm gonna get you out of here. But you need to settle down. Here' let me cut those things off." I took out a pocket knife and began cutting through the thick zip ties. The one who yelled remained tense, but the other one, who had long purple hair, made no fuss, almost as if she'd been expecting us./p  
p data-p-id="731bf41e5d5d4a8253f780cc60ac2e3f"strongTej POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9b2ca5e337f97dbef304f2aa51982676"Brian finally reappeared with two women. Wait, Ramsey was a woman? Was that right? Dom sped up to just behind the bus, ready for them to jump./p  
p data-p-id="5ad360383e86ab8b91a80ef0e3116da0""Sir, we have an unidentified vehicle approaching." Sheppard announced./p  
p data-p-id="f320996d8535d98c74b73fd7b35a735e""Come closer!" Brian yelled. "You're gonna have to jump! We're out of time!" He grabbed the shoulder of one and shook her. "Look at me! If you don't jump, we're gonna die! You're jumping, come on! One... Two..." He tossed her on the hood of Dom's car, screaming the whole way./p  
p data-p-id="ec9f47fa02bf1fe530e3b3677ca33677""Well, well, well. There's one." Nobody said./p  
p data-p-id="2c8baa6aee98022292b7ec2b60f807de"I swung my car up around Dom's as an unknown car hit his, nearly knocking the girl off. Brian was reasoning with the other one, trying to get her to do the same./p  
p data-p-id="4dc41167527b1185b726ff44972323e1""Welcome to the party Mr. Shaw." Nobody continued. At least now we all knew who this mystery vehicle held behind it's tinted windows./p  
p data-p-id="fd84eb9d84a4ac08b5ebf86fb4999224""Tej, the hatch!" Brian yelled./p  
p data-p-id="2d1b63f3ab40dfd039d10125c5baf794"I knew immediately what he wanted me to do. The tires of my armored truck squeeled as I put it into reverse and opened the button for the trunk./p  
p data-p-id="7e1a08b9cfaacda50adf1ebeec0deeb0""Tej wont let anything happen to you, I promise! Now emjump/em!"/p  
p data-p-id="70bb5b4abd726787dc52ddf2f6438978"Just liker her friend, she screamed. Her hands latched onto the back seat and she hoisted herself up and over to lay acrossed it, catching her breath. It took a few tries for me to realize that she was trying to ask me something. I closed the back hatch and switched quickly from reverse to forward./p  
p data-p-id="d241cad15b24e2c6cf6b447338b69315""What?" I said as I finally realized she was saying something. "Baby, we on a mission here, no time for whisperes. Speak up!"/p  
p data-p-id="433152a75fe83a23b4a64afa4726405b""Rams..." What the hell was this girl trying to say? "Ramsey? Where's Ramsey?" She finally screamed at me./p  
p data-p-id="0e0a2e4dd2a5d36a387f8f149aef6d6b""Dom got her, don't worry." I figured I should let him know. "Dom, you got Ramsey, I got her friend. You good?"/p  
p data-p-id="83853245eb7ce7fd983b0849d6b7d76b""Gettin' there."/p 


	8. 8:Roman's Return

p data-p-id="58e0a4c52a95d2a47b42d8da89fe8fa9"strongBrian POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a21d62d5fd8e1fc2564d9f83d62b5545"Tej had just taken off with the second girl safely in his vehicle when Letty zoomed up for me. Dom was struggling now that Shaw had joined the fight./p  
p data-p-id="9399fcd4a883fc63eca8a6719ea6d866"I was attacked suddenly from behind, one of the girls captors must have regained consciousness. I tried to reach for the gun I'd dropped when it slid across the floor. We fought, making our way back up the bus. The girls were free, but this asshole wasn't about to let me go so easily./p  
p data-p-id="60de7f32e3643bae6ecc96e6fa71ce52"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0bd0b665a644d6598831442053d18062"Shaw was still right with me, trying to knock the girl off my roof or me off the road. Or both./p  
p data-p-id="933fb180f6d1b2f33b8e6a3f10bacfe2""Dom, you got Ramsey, I got her friend. You good?" Tej told me./p  
p data-p-id="acb1133605034a01d7bb3c8eb9c7063c""Gettin there." I said as Shaw took another swipe at my car./p  
p data-p-id="2cbbdae972e853c301f66a7777e81654"I revved the engine with enough force to send Ramsey onto the roof and she toppled head first through the sun roof. She quickly righted herself into a sitting position beside me./p  
p data-p-id="b136be1ba78a4d6440e47c06e1cb533d""Letty, stay with Brian!" I shouted into my walkie./p  
p data-p-id="d73112440ca0edec33d53b9a35ad956c"If Shaw wanted me, he'd need to pick up the pace. I shot off into a separate path and he followed me just as expected./p  
p data-p-id="8b06cbab83cd937e924a1e1e2e18a4d3""What are you doing? This is crazy!" Ramsey yelled at me./p  
p data-p-id="526ac9d40e613641ca3dc35f4dd2c0f6""I'm trying to keep you alive." I told her./p  
p data-p-id="c5365974f8c029d4944d2e43f6452cd8""Cliff! Cliff!" She screamed./p  
p data-p-id="76ed781df2f5fce949b92dd20043294e"My tires squeeled as I drifted to keep from going over the edge, Shaw still in pursuit./p  
p data-p-id="1d7dcdadc9b97738ff2af7125bef6b27"strongBrian POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="c49d3cd9bdd04cfa758c4640a161144b"The guy and I continued to fight. Both of us were trying to get to the gun first. I was able to catch the back of his neck and slammed his head into a read button before he got me off of him. I fell to my back, immediatly jumping back to my feet. He was able to gt the gun and had it pointed to my chest. I lunged at him, desperate to relinquish his hold on the gun. Shots rung out, thankfully none of the bullets hit me./p  
p data-p-id="10e4cf1315e52a2b3ca3f56dc539290c"The bus swerved and we both glanced at the front of the bus. The driver had been shot and was slumped over the wheel, dead./p  
p data-p-id="c52a40cec7e9306dfd193c54230a0df9"emOh shit,/em I thought and continued, trying to get off the bus. Sudenly, it veered to the left, up over the mountian before crashing on it's side. I ran toward the back as the cliffs edge quickly approached. Almost there, I was pulled back by my shirt and lost my balance. When I stood, the guy had closed the gate, locking me in./p  
p data-p-id="290187d5909cb527e942ba11f6e2ce7a""No!" I yelled, trying to open them./p  
p data-p-id="9a7704a53d4a3bca7db06c4e0a0c436b""Too slow." He said before jumping off the back./p  
p data-p-id="d588513e3eaee6c757ec77a632d22c2f"I charged to the front of the bus. My stomach dropped as my plan formed. The bus was already well over the cliff. This had beter work. Jack and Mia were counting on me.../p  
p data-p-id="116075f09f4fac69d9d84ce1d32b61b7"strongRoman POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7c289fdab05f7bc62a30bd59e938eff5""I'm back bitches!" I roared as I slammed into Shaw's back bumper./p  
p data-p-id="88bd9a00131b23a43a76f0e0c963e5b0"When I Finally hit the ground (emThank you Jesus/em!) I immediatly followed Dom and Shaw. THey were equally surprised when they noticed me. But it was enought o distract Shaw. No later than 2 second after I'd hit him, Dom let loose, sending Shaw down the embankment./p  
p data-p-id="aeb84b39a22410b1f3cedd98d88903de"strongBrian POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d0d34855fbc023c5f25aa2d244463b66"I hit the button to open the bus door and quickly climbed out. Dangling from the door handle, I looked up just in time to see the driver pitching toward me and swung my body forward enough to avoid falling with him. I grabbed for the wind shield and slipped once before tightening my grip. I climbed as quickly as I could until I made it to the top of the bus./p  
p data-p-id="6fa39d4ec3148984b1a4e33ee0ad097b"Not stopping for a breath, I ran faster than I ever have, faster than I ever will again as the bus tilted further to the edge. I jumped with the knowledge that I probably wasn't going to make it./p  
p data-p-id="869968ce1715d767e729896841455f75"Suddenly, the back of Letty's car zoomed into view and I stretched my arm far enough to firmly grasp the wing. Far enough from the edge, she stopped and I rolled, thanking my lucky stars that she was there./p  
p data-p-id="875ab0cf239fc26ef33d3475dfa33419""You good?" She stood by her car, watching me panting like a dog./p  
p data-p-id="60f3ce4bb9b5dd453bf87e4634dc2a9f""Thank you." I said before standing and getting into the passenger side of her car./p  
p data-p-id="99f214d42867a314ef052ed82f9b0b48"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="64b6c67607ef495d8cb9ce76d5374666"Venturing back onto the main road, another car sped up behind us./p  
p data-p-id="b27f082480745c4387ca4f296c1fce6b""Roman, get back to the others." I told him./p  
p data-p-id="1c8eeab229c381a0605c8989eb96ec6b""What about you?" He asked./p  
p data-p-id="b993383a5c44e20dbc0b6609b741cd3e""Don't worry, I got this." I said./p  
p data-p-id="3c6b672cc374c2bd6f8c33484c10bdb0"He sped off and I tried to lose the car but saw others heading toward us. I spun around in a corner of the road as they surrounded us. Men in full armor with guns stepped out. The pasenger door of the vehicle in the direct middle stepped out and addressed me./p  
p data-p-id="de8b381f3149781c4a2b65ebdd8ed545""I have to say, I am impressed. I would very much like to know the name of the man causing me so much trouble. Give us the girls, and I'll let you live."/p  
p data-p-id="4ef55b3f93d64a42d1915f074063deab""What are you going to do?" Ramsey asked./p  
p data-p-id="824c7c8a27619f914024395195f09c4e""You might want to put your helmet on for this one."/p  
p data-p-id="c2ab362ea0b84936922e50258cec9f00"She looked around, confused, and quickly did as I instructed./p  
p data-p-id="ba923b02f9b2b0ed6a7c2285f66b98f2""Target the driver!" The main yelled./p  
p data-p-id="850e95aab645aa9ae8fe83d6255a719c"I put my foot on the accelerator and dust started to fly everywhere. Spinning around, we were now facing the cliff edge./p  
p data-p-id="a245cb950ea02819794635ddbf7cd3ff""You're pointing the wrong way!" Ramsey yelled./p  
p data-p-id="d18a3c47c021421367511e3b291aeb49""Am I now?" I questioned. I heard the man behind us yelling out more commands. "Hold on."/p  
p data-p-id="193665b6910de612017b666612d9858d"When I heard him yell 3, I accellerated again, driving right off the edge. Ramsey screamed the whole way down. Once we hit the bottom, the first thing I did was check for a pulse, finding it strong and steady. Poor girl had passed out in fright. So much for taking it down a few notches./p 


	9. 9: Abu Dhabi

p data-p-id="e2e352b94dc1249d61cb73904bed38f7"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7e53992a324839e3ac9304013d9c6c11"Tej - the name of the guy driving the car Brian had thrown me at - pulled up next to two other cars. I noticed another as the one Brian had thrown Ramsey on top of, totally smashed up./p  
p data-p-id="1b49e238f39812b09e6158cc30d2f767""Oh my god!" I yelled and got out. "What did you do to her? Ramsey!"/p  
p data-p-id="3ea4cec3832073f121b5881df797c757"I ran to the car and tried pulling her out. I glared at the one who'd been driving the car. Tej and Brian rushed to help me. Once I saw that she was just unconscious, I turned on the strangers that surrounded me./p  
p data-p-id="1129cb340d96cd2e175404d6de1b97d1""You call this a rescue mission! You could have killed us!"/p  
p data-p-id="31cb5ba262ae5f51b5c52b48f6b619a5""But we didn't" The big, buff one who'd driven the beat up car said. "You look fine. Your friend will be fine. Let's go."/p  
p data-p-id="d17ec2c52395e09e55a783bd5da4f459"Tej gently touched my elbow but I jerked away and tried dragging Ramsey to his car. He and Brian had to help me again. Either I was a weakling, or there was more to Ramsey than I thought. I huffed and got into the backseat next to her./p  
p data-p-id="0bbc6ac5149924a7015f5ffc0bad5841"strongEve POV - About an hour later. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="5541be9ee47512a07d4a25b44545537f"Ramsey groaned and I jerked awake as well. Despite not knowing, or particularly trusting these strangers, I still fell asleep. I noticed we were sitting on a bench in front of some sort of lake./p  
p data-p-id="a3937a8df03e7c95cb41c9458957867f""Hello Kitty's awake." Letty, the only girl on this rescue mission said. "Punk Rock doggie, too."/p  
p data-p-id="4bac6fd45142c527c4b9b1a7aed6fdde""Did you just call me a bitch?" I said, but let it drop as I heard Tej and his friend Roman talking./p  
p data-p-id="4f0960014ebc1f688746f86c1954c08a""She don't look like no hacker to me." Roman said./p  
p data-p-id="b2d7f24c3e95c8f29bd3e553fef0fff2""Oh yeah? And what do hackers look like?" Tej said sarcastically./p  
p data-p-id="463f1328e0ab1b2e32235756b752d388""They don't look like that. I'm just sayin'. Like, how they normally wear them little weird glasses that's all crooked. And with pimples all over they face from drinking soda. I mean, trust me, with a body like that..." He looked over at us. "I ain't gonna park it behind no computer."/p  
p data-p-id="3760e6551b295d3d0797cf48e98d5d5b""You know she can hear you?" I spat at him as Brian sat beside us./p  
p data-p-id="c3c390fdf1910a4d7758d1dcff798df1""How you feeling?" He asked her. "Did you hit your head? Feeling nauseous? Ears ringing? No?"/p  
p data-p-id="c91f0a3149a8f8f727646366f8a35c78"Rams shook her head at him and asked where her shoe was./p  
p data-p-id="344908b192e77143f535fc8ad225eb8b""If flew off when Dom drove over the cliff." I told her. "I didn't think to look for it. Sorry."/p  
p data-p-id="640e940c315c0b66632203cecbb1cf2f""If you experience any of those things, let me know, ok?" Brian asked and she nodded. He turned to ask me the same questions but I beat him to the punch./p  
p data-p-id="090b22b3954e325b6c1de79a1652cdb7""I'm fine. Thanks."/p  
p data-p-id="ad6843361160341ed247aec206d8b6d4"Ramsey sat up right and flexed her shoulder before looking at me. I smiled and hugged her. When we pulled away, she spoke to our rescuers./p  
p data-p-id="4ffa110dd0544ed6987a01c4bdd4e2ff""I don't know whether to thank you for rescuing us, or kick your asses for our near death experience. Regardless that Eve's dad sent you."/p  
p data-p-id="ed41a28e30f1cbc05f01d131acdabe00""Thank us, or kick our asses huh?" Dom said. He paused before directing his attention to me. "Mr. Nobody's your dad, is he?" I nodded, suspecting his next words. "He didn't mention it."/p  
p data-p-id="7751e74347a990b5cc715fdbe00ea83f""Doesn't surprise me." I mumbled, hurt even though I knew it was coming./p  
p data-p-id="7f11ddcae9bf0ccacb50715160c013ce""How about you tell us where that device is?" Dom asked Ramsey./p  
p data-p-id="068e77d55fe8fb522210519ee4e7eadf""I mailed it to a friend in Abu Dhabi." She said without hesitation./p  
p data-p-id="8d76d8268e233cd875295c3a741f87bc""Rams!" I exclaimed, my mouth open in disbelief. It seems she'd told them a lot easier than she had told me, practically offering it to them./p  
p data-p-id="0027093c8c7d7611bb97f7f675cf608a""That was pretty easy." Brian said. "That other team would have tortured you for that information./p  
p data-p-id="9b1df0f17f415b03128ddeba39c9d858""I didn't trust them. I trust you." Ramsey offered./p  
p data-p-id="315e65d1e78586c3ec9621bda029261e""Now why would you trust us?" Letty questioned. "You barely know us."/p  
p data-p-id="e43ef61e3e62e4569e2485a9422a3f3f""Yeah Rams." I pipped up, glaring at her. "Why would we trust them?"/p  
p data-p-id="1ce11c7fc22fdb135489a3ead06d4602""Easy for you to say Eve, you trust no one," She said, parting my knee before turning to the group. "I know enough." The looked at each of them in turn as she labled them, something she'd always been good at. "Ex cop. Military... Something like that. The way you took out those guys takes serious training... Tech guy, offended by the hacker remark. Naturally. Alpha... Mrs. Alpha... Joker."/p  
p data-p-id="38cc6867071c73c34852da62c06064a0"Roman stood and looked around at his friends before responding./p  
p data-p-id="a9beb749171628449baa5ee19466e53b""Wrong. Double Alpha, Man Candy. You know what I'm sayin'?"/p  
p data-p-id="5d3a78394915528bbe6594f02b575a26""Man, sit yo' candy ass down." Tej said and I found myself laughing./p  
p data-p-id="b7843223a5e6cedc94cbe6a8aa2249bc""The disrespect is real around here..." Roman muttered as he sat./p  
p data-p-id="779b602d717cb1f3e4fb4db87f1310f0""Life is binary, zeros and ones. Only two things can keep a group like this together. Fear or loyalty. And I don't see a drop fo fear among you guys."/p  
p data-p-id="a9a0692742cb9f2297e3ea723a463f4a""Very impressive. Just one thing." Tej said and pointed to Dom and Letty. "They ain't married."/p  
p data-p-id="9f2566e8e6369587ac3335b7860e3c60""She's so off as crack and you're just gonna roll with it?" Roman accused. "You're telling me there can't be a double Alpha in one group?"/p  
p data-p-id="88d3488ad9e61eefa671985552b76ef7"Dom was scrutinizing us, ignoring his friends./p  
p data-p-id="2b4cf9e9cd2a559b5d53031500ccafa5""And you and your friend?" He asked./p  
p data-p-id="f7102679011f57da4689adf55fd8b264""I'm the hacker, obviously. Eve is..." She looked at me and I waved my hand in dismissal./p  
p data-p-id="63dab40cd2c67f5e40a02712a798d322""Don't bother," I told her. We both knew I had no stand out qualities./p  
p data-p-id="8b09656bef39a3a30496e6720b8b506c""A pessimist." I frowned and looked out at the lake behind us. "What do you want me to say, slut?"/p  
p data-p-id="3fd242cacb01d8437d2609f60bde0421""I am not!" I smacked her arm and she laughed./p  
p data-p-id="1c9888d7072bb4c33a3d4711fd2345ce""I know, I know." She massaged her arm and offered the following. "Eve is my reasoning, my rock if you will. She grounds me when I come up with stupid ideas. Much like you do with each other, I'm sure."/p  
p data-p-id="1649aeb1af7197e7b5dcfd6861c3e644""Not emall/em your ideas are stupid. Sometimes I make them better." I shrugged./p  
p data-p-id="c92dfd80d68ec3f8184e9feabf5ad4a7"Ramsey rolled her eyes at me and looked at Dom./p  
p data-p-id="410e923597145ff5cce69dd844be314d""I told you shes a pessimist... You work for the US Government."/p  
p data-p-id="ecda4b5377c786c54f64dbed5d5f3968"It wasn't a question. A few of them chuckled but only Dom answered./p  
p data-p-id="89eb962905f06b8f4525998423b8ba76""We got similar interests." He turned and started walking away. "Tej, call it in! We're going to the middle east!"/p 


	10. 10: Safar

p data-p-id="b94f21fc13acdd44bdb3b04eeea96d22"strongDom POV - Heading to Abu Dhabi/strong/p  
p data-p-id="48921f20efd8fccaa364ca7c92e14ec0"Most of the team was taking advantage of the down time to nap. I laid my jacket over Letty's sleeping form and went to join Brian./p  
p data-p-id="1a4275839874518f97baf26a84b06b1e""Hey, Dom, it was pretty wild in that mountain huh?" He asked me./p  
p data-p-id="2ce8124db4de722f3c980bbe867140b1""That was too close. But we got the job done." I said./p  
p data-p-id="1161ff39a4f6d8300c64c5165f2c9460""Know what the crazy thing is?" Brian asked. "It's..." He trailed off./p  
p data-p-id="bf5a99365af5caf5aca3117ec5e288b4""You missed the bullets." I finished for him, remembering my conversation with Mia./p  
p data-p-id="dcd7d2f07768dc880d6cd31692dd57c3""That's messed up, huh?"/p  
p data-p-id="cea9d6a0ee05366ba96221b436d8ebb0""Brian, I've seen you jump from trains. Dive from planes. Hell, I saw your courage the day I met you." I told him./p  
p data-p-id="071aaf8d4ebb78b3698616965f2894bc""Right."/p  
p data-p-id="b4114b6040adc7931e5f816be81442bd""You wanna know the bravest thing I've ever seen you do?" I began. "Be a good man to Mia. Being a great father to my nephew Jack. Everyone's looking for a their thrill. But what's real, is family. Your family. Hold onto that Brian."/p  
p data-p-id="1aa806fda12f48ff838975304b660f65"strongTej POV - Abu Dhabi, Beach/strong/p  
p data-p-id="96964e00a753558ac6dec97353b3f8d9"Sitting in a cabana with my brothers, I looked out to the water. Heat poured down on it, glittering with different shades of orange and blue. I was looking for Eve. She and Ramsey had chattered non stop on the way there and immediately changed into bathing suits before clasping hands and running of to the beach, while we hung back./p  
p data-p-id="ba1706b8c05152c7170acefb6e423a72""This was hotter than I thought it would be." Roman caught my attention./p  
p data-p-id="127bf366b39a24e7fd512d761c8761f7""Yeah, well we are in the desert. So, it would be hot." I said sarcastically./p  
p data-p-id="a72ce89d2138bd12a55230dedf04985b""No. I ain't talkin' about the weather." Roman said./p  
p data-p-id="d2b6f015a094b7b8a80c156b88e2e0c1"I followed his gaze to finally find Ramsey and Eve. Ramsey wore a dark brown string bikini that showed off every curve while Eve opted for a floral print tankini that generously clung to her full bottom. Her wet hair hung down her back and shoulders, purple shining and making the hot pink flowers on the top really pop out. Damn hot, for a white rebel chick./p  
p data-p-id="fb86fb522608b227f94f9287ea6fd43d""My, my, my. Now emthat/em is a woman that's worth fallin' out of a plane for." I said, meaning Eve./p  
p data-p-id="f1ebd494d702dbbbd7225dff5cb47e9a""Get outta there, man. I got dibs on that." Roman said and I rolled my eyes./p  
p data-p-id="6acb68a3c1f4afde6542678afe238aad""Did you just say dibs? What are you, in the fourth grade? Besides, you ain't even know who I'm talkin' about."/p  
p data-p-id="f63ac9889f0f74164b3d178c1e3d1145"I turned my gaze back to Eve, drinking in the sight./p  
p data-p-id="c1d7e443e3b7381dbd647c557f2efbe5""Are you guys for real right now? Look at you, you both look whipped already. You got stalker eyes." Letty leaned over the back of our chairs. She'd opted out of joining the other girls to a dip in the ocean./p  
p data-p-id="f2f5eec03c2cfcaeedfa038c6e64948c""I tried to call dibs on Ramsey, two years ago. Her knee, my balls. Trust me, you don't want to do that. Now Eve... Different story. Good girl, she is. Major trust issues, but once you see her true self... The pair of them are two of the most genuine people I've ever met./p  
p data-p-id="56fadb00ab758fe55daf67eeb46f0654""Hey, Eve! Ramsey!" The stranger called as they approached us./p  
p data-p-id="384d92849c0eb5f707e298e8b303cf7c"Ramsey hugged him first while Eve hung back. She inched forward, shyly and seemed to melt at the mans touch. I felt myself get jealous. This must be.../p  
p data-p-id="3abcfac284769b7fb8fcc6ec926825bf""Hello Safar." Eve said softly, confirming what I'd suspected./p  
p data-p-id="d51780eacef92c0adca3aa87d61bf71e""So you made some new friends." Safar said. He looked at me, noticed my gaze on Eve and purposely left his hand rest on the small of her back./p  
p data-p-id="1052fa0b296a12603fd8d3b7e96e0a58""Yeah, some short tempered friends." Ramsey smiled before asking him about the thing we came for. "I need the speed drive I sent you. Where is it?"/p  
p data-p-id="bf2fb39ed251a56440e4ad8dcc1138db""You will be pleased to know, I sold it."/p  
p data-p-id="f4a24dfec243c99e286245f2540a8174""You sold it?" Shock and anger were prominent in her eyes. "I asked you to take care of it. Why on earth would you sell it?"/p  
p data-p-id="a5c2c8cad5eb6a48653f11f84a14410e""We're gonna need it back." Dom said./p  
p data-p-id="d6fe20370fa6eaada621bd9bf6f74946""Impossible." Safar reasoned./p  
p data-p-id="9794ba5a39eccc3fe839dbaa65a77f85""Safar, I stashed something inside it. It's important." Ramsey pressed./p  
p data-p-id="ef101c9b269f44f57e1987bfe0b90215""Ok. Good news is, it's safe."/p  
p data-p-id="b1b1142dedf064d0f6a96f2eede0b410""And the bad news?" Eve crossed her arms. Safar smiled at her and started to caress her back. It made me want to puke. His smile quickly dissipated and mine rose as she moved out of his grasp, and plopped down next to my feet./p  
p data-p-id="3d361298a48106857893a45617920af8""It is very safe," He recovered. "Sold it to a Jordanian prince living up there." He pointed and we all looked. "Trust fund billionaire. Said he wanted it in his super car."/p  
p data-p-id="c660832d4a215d5fbc63df1bf872d6ca""Billionaire? Supercar?" Roman was muttering, but we all ignored him./p  
p data-p-id="972967b9aeb807653082cfb4f8ea79b7""What makes it so super?" Ramsey asked./p  
p data-p-id="99b6c1b6d8fb7f052ecc45879d047f58""Top speed. And, it's bullet proof." Safar was saying. I caught myself smiling at the back of Eve's head and tuned back in./p  
p data-p-id="0d0b540e8ecadc3cc9047e11c54924bc""Am I the only one emaround/em right now? It's like... You know what I'm sayin?" Roman was getting frustrated./p  
p data-p-id="16c9ebffb29f39c34f099e3b94c73853""Where does he keep it?" Dom asked./p  
p data-p-id="80cbf2fb546a9679e53c3cd90de8939e""In his penthouse. Tower number one."/p  
p data-p-id="d1f0b3837e2edfcef28c55b74a4acfd5""Now, why in the hell would he keep his car in his penthouse?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="e607cbeb49fd854483ba8c4e9b299fab""He's a billionaire, my friend. He can do whatever he wants... Now tomorrow happens to be the longest day of the year. Prince wants to celebrate it, host a party. Tomorrow afternoon." Safar offered./p  
p data-p-id="a252eb532831f962ae728565a099e3d3""So you can get us up there right?" Brian asked./p  
p data-p-id="83757f20cb4efa31fd66846a5312b523""Sure. But not dressed like that."/p 


	11. 11: Party Crashers

p data-p-id="60de7f32e3643bae6ecc96e6fa71ce52"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f80ce311a84ca9ed41ad6d1e6ab6dd1d"I stepped into the elevator behind Letty and pressed the button that would take us to the Prince's party. I couldn't take my eyes off of her./p  
p data-p-id="19139aba42777033a3adafd25a1b3baf""What, something wrong?" She asked. I caught her gaze and looked into the eyes I loved with my whole being./p  
p data-p-id="38db5f14d3a7dea2f4e78db0fd8ed78a""There's a billion things wrong. But not in this moment."/p  
p data-p-id="cc363633be66ee678b4e11d0b8bc1be6""You look handsome." She messed with the front of my suit./p  
p data-p-id="a346b5979a75659d66264117617b1b62""I feel awkward." I patted the monkey suit once, hating the feel. Give me a beater and jeans any day./p  
p data-p-id="8d32b49c23b4af942e635903b1ab8e3b""You and me both."/p  
p data-p-id="a5359782906d32641aa09e1ab833c465""Seeing you dressed like this just reminds me of something."/p  
p data-p-id="51fca86f42128c11ab0173659cccf22d""Of what?"/p  
p data-p-id="5847ed742f5e0ab98864bf1427379ff9""Old times..." I gently took her hand and she looked down with a small smile frozen on her face. "You okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="5d4bc3904a9471e9da174aaf3553d120"The elevator dinged opened and she snapped out of her thoughts./p  
p data-p-id="32d3adb2b0a67bb74876ad110f691c35""Yeah, I'm fine."/p  
p data-p-id="39bd63d206ecf2751df2194d9dcac37e""Showtime." I said and we got off the elevator./p  
p data-p-id="d5b49802ed45a2193efa0de7763d4442"strong***Eve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4786fd83413267db7f0a74f121aa1e29"Safar had previously showed us all the layout of the Penthouse and he was now leading us (Tej, Ramsey and I) to where he assured us we would be safe to hack into the security system while Brian and Dom found the car and the chip. I knew I wasn't quite as over Safar as I wanted to be and tried to keep my distance, but he stayed closer to me than I was comfortable with. As Tej and Ramsey set up their equipment, he turned to me./p  
p data-p-id="22d64ca29f05c50a482d95122f28f277""You look good Eve." Turning up his charm. Damn him./p  
p data-p-id="bccfa0c843c0614cf8af7ba6cbb5c624""Thanks. You look the same." emDeliciously yummy. /emI cursed myself for thinking it. "How's your wife?" Extra snarky, for good measure. Also to remind myself how much of an asshat he was./p  
p data-p-id="15ccf62772c4d38e0caab6f21fab5ac6"We met when Safar visited America. We bumped into each other outside the job I'd had at the time and hit it off right away. He met Ramsey and she approved. He spent an entire summer there when he was only supposed to stay a few weeks on business. Little did I know, he was really there to search for a vacation home for his family. As in a wife and three kids. And I stupidly became his mistress. Boy did Ramsey and I both cut into him for that. And the dumb ass had still tried to sleep with her after all that drama./p  
p data-p-id="8c5d489fd9e96ad092dec92bf9419dc5"Two years of minimal contact and here we were./p  
p data-p-id="52daa590e8e26f5c135b274503e45f74""The same." At least he didn't try to deny her this time. The smallest bit of progress./p  
p data-p-id="807a6b65e8f06744a75111488f3e368d""Hmmm..." I said and walked closer to Tej and Ramsey./p  
p data-p-id="e0d787fc3575e6121c071b54956373bd""Eve," He said, following me. He kept his voice low, so only I heard. "I've missed you... Let me take you out to dinner tonight."/p  
p data-p-id="49526f79abbf47013cf594d366015ff3""No thanks."/p  
p data-p-id="dbee7fc1779c9ddb2fac6cd498cfba53""Evie..." He took my hand, about to raise it to his lips, but I ripped it away before he got too solid of a hold on it. Ignoring the use of the pet name he'd given me, I said nothing./p  
p data-p-id="b2963a64a96f7f2681a92c4f2ba80d9c""Safar! She said no." Ramsey came to my aid and I blew her a kiss in way of thanks. She smiled back./p  
p data-p-id="4ca8402c19d567d78eb7af7d31264da7"Safar muttered to himself and left not long after her reprimand. Tej and Ramsey were settled and ready to go. I grew bored and debated on going upstairs to join Roman in the heat of the party./p  
p data-p-id="b37c76e67f7f6977b7ee9313cbd32e68""Roman?" I asked through the tiny earpiece I wore. An identical one donned the ear of all of us./p  
p data-p-id="e9ee4a931a795ceb48c741791afef0fd""Yeah baby girl?"/p  
p data-p-id="7204504c0aef076092637911cee2ced4""Tell me what floor the party's on again?"/p  
p data-p-id="e2779fefd908a3a74877fa6d909c859f""Seventeenth."/p  
p data-p-id="6f3e15401d5bb7c9dcf1dcfceb3cd947""I'm heading up." I walked back to the elevator and had just entered the party room when I heard Roman talking softly./p  
p data-p-id="8a25112e461f701126eb1a782f1df2dc""Nah, listen man, they tellin' me they party like this every day. On this level, they party every day. This is crazy, I might have to move out here. I'm gonna start a new culture. Blarab - Black Arab."/p  
p data-p-id="7cd08886fedca62aff10224156c0d6ec"I, like everyone else always did, ignored him and looked around. There were gold painted models every few feet, surrounded by men and women in fancy clothing. Dejected, I looked down at the dress I wore, a dark blue, Cinderella style, semi fancy number with black rhinestones studding the bust and flaring out just under to settle below my knees. Even my shoes looked dull in comparison, simple black flats. Heels + Eve = Certain Death./p  
p data-p-id="2481f22ffd14077676ff993f374c592e""These women are beautiful. Shit, way to make me feel like the ugly duckling..." I muttered./p  
p data-p-id="f91c3e8c07ebe93d85203f57acb8fd5f""Babe, you look gorgeous." Ramsey told me./p  
p data-p-id="34119c3811c76b5eb06993510e23a8a7""Yeah she do." I was sure I heard Tej say softly./p  
p data-p-id="77f11bbf8eba3c9f707efb70e7776408""How are we looking Tej?" Dom interrupted before I could ask him to clarify./p  
p data-p-id="a814404a8c99216627c89240c5fcd5ed""We're almost in position." He replied. "We gotta move in sync if we're gonna pull this off. Let's go over it and make sure everyone knows their role. Roman, that means you."/p  
p data-p-id="53820f9ed6119c2efc86bb547888a013""You know what, you're bein' real unprofessional right now Tej." He said as I picked up two glasses of champagne. Sipping mine, I found and walked over to him and handed the second over to his waiting hand./p  
p data-p-id="e8c198cf73fbae6d00361171e31bebd4""The God's Eye chip is hidden in a speed drive installed in the Prince's car which he keeps in a safe room vault." Tej ignored Roman's comment./p  
p data-p-id="58fc79a42dec1a5fd08af99253e7772a""Security cameras are clustered by the north wall, that's where the vault is." Brian said./p  
p data-p-id="0af26dc75b19b7efff9278d5b4373115""To get in that vault, we gotta tap into the security system which can be accessed from the Prince's bedroom." Tej said./p  
p data-p-id="03e206c2d2c1b96452350586750d8759""I'm goin' in." Letty said./p  
p data-p-id="2b75a6151d72e6235a751babf34149aa"I looked up to see her stepping away from the balcony. I finished my glass of champagne and snatched up another./p  
p data-p-id="3d86f0e4e5d14b5c33d90bb6401a88b8"strongLetty POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="80eb2e97f1ea1846fa5e297581d77349"I turned the corner to see a man in uniform blocking my way to where I needed to be./p  
p data-p-id="1f1a1a1b86b75ff05994dee1e2a36c2a""Excuse me, I'm looking-"/p  
p data-p-id="c83c63d795483f59c8444f88df273d62""The party is that way." He cut me off./p  
p data-p-id="ab8b5c87438e5aa7c1284e013d286a33""What?" I looked behind me, playing dumb./p  
p data-p-id="6843d16beb61a09a0b6c73dd6f315bc4""This room is off limi-" I knocked him on the back of his head and he slumped to the floor./p  
p data-p-id="bd679958f2e4d4cdd1acb2404c79cb31"I opened the door behind him and drug the guard in, letting him lay half in and out of the closet beside the door. I looked around behind me before closing the door. It was a spacious room with a bed I would die to have. Funny, considering I never really cared much about stuff like that before./p  
p data-p-id="6fbbf9395c3cd7bc148b730d9f28792a""Once we're tapped in, Ramsey and I can hack into the network and pop the door so you can get that chip."/p  
p data-p-id="f121375e5d076aade7ca6b498e8ef8aa""Wait, wait. You missed a step. What about my steps?" Roman asked. "What am I supposed to be doing?"/p  
p data-p-id="ff0763c30155efc09806798b1f0787c7""Nah, we didn't." Tej told him. "When we need you, do what you do best."/p  
p data-p-id="fc66a8c6d7aab4a95e8c692535453eb7""And that is?" Ramsey wondered out loud./p  
p data-p-id="220f2477598272530980901cc1b1195c""Shine brightly like only Roman Pierce can do." Tej told her./p  
p data-p-id="27e85f81c6ec3350aa1e65d2dbe27517"A soft laugh sounded, too soft to be Ramsey. It must be Eve./p  
p data-p-id="dae23effc046fd075bfef290cf4b6f46""Now we're talking." Roman said./p  
p data-p-id="69c7c2771c682b498788f8ce231b1a29""I'm in." I told them./p  
p data-p-id="8d3d3e633f4b9b13c5b5172ab2a9e58e"Tej rattled off my instructions but I understood none of it. Something about wires and cats. Normally I'd be able to follow along, but my mind was still on something I'd almost remembered in the elevator with Dom./p  
p data-p-id="eac4a06db70782646c7cbbb8237a5e51""English Tej." I requested once he'd finished./p  
p data-p-id="800ac92b030f334038aabc8a3949616b""The orange wire," He offered./p  
p data-p-id="6a4348d1ba345b56a99a0efd18c4e4ea"I looked around and found the outlet I hoped he was talking about. Opening it, I found an orange wire between a white and blue one. I cut it and immediately knew I'd been right./p  
p data-p-id="f9059b8c996f0904e1d9acdbb1c4bd76""Ladies and gentlemen, we are in the pilots seat." Tej announced. "Alright Roman..."/p  
p data-p-id="e1882e43635cbfc914cbdd0664c06e1b""Do whatever it is you do." Ramsey finished./p  
p data-p-id="3ad47d9a320af441d699caa3dd858349""I'm excited to see this." Eve said./p  
p data-p-id="bf57a2a340b839c72db6507e5718d44b""It's your birthday right? Are you Jasmine?" Roman started./p  
p data-p-id="a1e94d491f2ea16e0f069bee30578120""God no. Not the birthday routine." Tej said./p  
p data-p-id="0c4dc7015aefa5344efa90ad52748510""Happy birthday to you. This way... Excuse me."/p  
p data-p-id="06dbcab535aaac11ebb628253026f009""Oh my god!" Eve said. "He's taking the mic from the DJ!"/p  
p data-p-id="6008ba4dff45cf7c3809bc269908fa55"Sure enough, his voice began to come through, amplified./p  
p data-p-id="e768d3c53b61c70c6045f002415b0469""Listen people! Everybody, gather around! Listen to what I'm tellin' ya'll."/p  
p data-p-id="2a3ef2ee8db2083ec9931675b557dacb""I need more than just champagne for this."/p  
p data-p-id="552a5608c507cb1f3dde22ace15f5695""Eve, remember your limit." Ramsey warned./p  
p data-p-id="3c9e6105b143786e67f0abb465cfa3e3""Buzzkill." She muttered and slurped loudly to annoy her friend."/p  
p data-p-id="ec3ff53729d643179ac3f289ca353b45""We are here to celebrate Jasmine's 18th birthday. Happy birthday my dear. Happy birthday to you, to you, to you."/p 


	12. 12: Drunk Eve

p data-p-id="3d86f0e4e5d14b5c33d90bb6401a88b8"strongLetty POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e2db2225972b7a73c4c1a116190e9b57"I tried leaving the room as quickly as possible. Opening the door to the hall, I saw three female guards. The one in a dress looked mean, and very muscular. She noticed the male guard on the floor and turned her glare toward me./p  
p data-p-id="d060a139e189b539f95962fc7bdfd94f""Would you believe I knocked him out with my charm?" I tried. She looked me up and down, that dirty look still on her face./p  
p data-p-id="cb087f02b6129e53e96fac1f0e71dc21""Ya ain't that charming, bitch."/p  
p data-p-id="58e0a4c52a95d2a47b42d8da89fe8fa9"strongBrian POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8cca44cedab94598afa026cd12bd89e6""Ramsey, open it up for us," Dom requested./p  
p data-p-id="f616b651f1fb5a259ebd9c5065dac0ab""Copy that. You're in."/p  
p data-p-id="38338b476c354a66c8127dfd56ef09d8"Dom and I examined the outside of the bright red car, talking about it perks and how stupid we thought it was for the Prince to keep it locked up. He hoisted it up for me to slide underneath. I hesitated./p  
p data-p-id="f46e18c8f1f093816d2e0a95c4c9aac1""You sure you got this?" I asked him./p  
p data-p-id="0b1169aec3c2a9634c87e07054d52918""Just hurry," He said, voice strained./p  
p data-p-id="806136ebc1fa43878ec095df29fedfca"I didn't need telling twice. I looked everywhere I could think of for the chip but was coming up blank./p  
p data-p-id="ce9990946267ffaf474526fb8094aebc"strongTej POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8b1bdbc4e5564b976acd8761836c885d"An alarm went off and I tried to do what I could, but I knew they'd end up stuck in the room with that car./p  
p data-p-id="e60191b1f758c56cedc36c568db12169""Guys, I can't hold it. I'm losing the final gate. Get outta there." I said./p  
p data-p-id="0f805f8faa802d6003ef550fabe4136c"Just then, a guy came out of the main elevator. He walked toward us, speaking in a language neither of us could make out./p  
p data-p-id="c3ed29296d87ee3a1ee194c808b816d1""Just hold on man." I said./p  
p data-p-id="1dfc1a43d6fdddb920ce97b4c8c9ea07"He raised an arm to strike me and I let loose. I blocked his shots effortlessly and knocked him once. He fell to the ground. A silly thought crossed my mind. I wished Eve had been there to see it. I smiled back at Ramsey. Maybe she would tell her./p  
p data-p-id="60de7f32e3643bae6ecc96e6fa71ce52"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="234ef479d1a02e1c3c9283d48cb7cce9""Time to unleash the beast." I revved the engine twice before crashing through the wall and into the party./p  
p data-p-id="58687173ebd217e8328d1689f455e899"Screaming guests scattered, all except for Eve, who was sitting in front of the bar with five empty glasses around her. I heard gun shots ring out and looked toward the elevator, where they'd come from./p  
p data-p-id="e96196bfcbb0c91200cdbf490ed13c70"Shaw. With a damn machine gun./p  
p data-p-id="d6e817d19e2f30a2fb33be6bec0a2259"He stood facing the car for a brief second before advancing and shooting simultaneously. Some guards tried to stop him but he shot them out of the way. I hit the gas and sent Shaw crashing over the car and to the ground. He rolled once more before standing and resuming open fire./p  
p data-p-id="81ba1f919298a9355dff1325fa01a253""Dom, cars don't fly! Cars don't fly!" Brian yelled at me. "Shit!"/p  
p data-p-id="a154a428cda4eee8da4e4b3486095fb5"The car crashed through the large glass window, heading straight for the middle tower./p  
p data-p-id="b0e39e74ea0049b7d72d92ee4906b2e0"Glass shatteerd again and steel beams were plowed asside as we crashed into it. My feet pressed down repeatedly on the brake pedal. They seemed to be stuck./p  
p data-p-id="cc1c85b154a2df950aec99f7c898554f""No brakes!" I told Brian./p  
p data-p-id="a58f6d3cb983ad589554f6f7ff6a89cd""What!?"/p  
p data-p-id="c9b78186357315de40080dd1b8bc25e4""NO BRAKES!"/p  
p data-p-id="09c439b947330b127ef4c3ac1fdb8b2c""Shit!" Brian began trying to break through the control panel between us./p  
p data-p-id="a90d4fb7cb082c006cdf896e80dc484f"I sped up and crashed through a third and fourth window. There were people in the last tower but thankfully they'd all moved in time./p  
p data-p-id="88eee64b242723ec3e61e547c4a00933""Got it!" Brian yelled, holding up the tiny chip./p  
p data-p-id="bf2adcda73cff836d57a466ace061d84""GET OUT!" We both jumped just before the car crashed out of the last window./p  
p data-p-id="52bc30cbb0c79fd1401a81e36458c288"I rolled twice before stopping, a little too close to the edge for my comfort. I stood, looking at the car crashing down below./p  
p data-p-id="9fa04acd38b0787dbb24026a2c660f3f""Still miss the bullets Brian?" I said, noticing him in my perephial vision./p  
p data-p-id="9dfcb3fe34811cb358ede7b2d5fc64ed"strongEve POV - Safar's Garage/strong/p  
p data-p-id="acd917185422664c49096a54deef1c38"Everyone gathered at Safar's garage after the party fiasco. I lost count of how many drinks I'd had after 6. Tej and Ramsey were helping me navigate my way around and sat me in a chair just outside. I slumped back and groaned./p  
p data-p-id="73d2357ea42c27b35826aa06456ded74""I told you to watch your limit..." Ramsey said softly./p  
p data-p-id="52382f160c8c2198ec9dd56eca79c3b8""Shut up." I groaned again./p  
p data-p-id="303f011b62795c9ddd8aed377eff3909""I get you an invite to the most exclusive party in Abu Dhabi..."/p  
p data-p-id="49d906e9792bbccf798a9fe8e52e0e49""Safar..." Ramsey began./p  
p data-p-id="313227c02b634ee54a2301ffb92babe8""No, no! You steal the hosts car, and you jump it between two buildings!"/p  
p data-p-id="138d1b591a2d6cbf5194a61aff8e6453""Actually, it was three," Brian corrected./p  
p data-p-id="de4744d1847f8c3c35497c52c4a9a09d""Two- insult. Three- honor! My bad." Safar turned to me. "And you're drunk! Can't take you anywhere, can we Evie?"/p  
p data-p-id="21a50f89c22fe8ba90d86a54f60450b6""Leave her alone." Ramsey snapped./p  
p data-p-id="cdf3a60815e5b5e4c05c3ea6e2c9520c""If you hadn't sold Rams' chip, we wouldn't have had to come here!" I spat at him./p  
p data-p-id="d6cdf67b0e6700da48eab6684c067bce""Oh I see." Safar nodded. "You emreally/em want to do this now Evie?"/p  
p data-p-id="067f0d7aa607dfa9bf878ad5ffce8535""Stop calling me that! You don't own me Safar! Go home to your wife."/p  
p data-p-id="c04f84e3aec4ea895ef39ecb76b31dc7""Alright! Safar, back off!" Rams turned to me. "You need sobered up. No one likes an emotional drunk. Up you get, darling."/p  
p data-p-id="f0ca082f54167a7942eb71a419fabd45"She hoisted me to my feet and my stomach lurched violently, a feeling I knew would soon follow with all the drinks my tiny stomach had consumed. Safar was still standing in front of me and sure enough, the champagne and jager I'd consumed made it's reappearance, all over Safar's shoes. Some of the team groaned while others laughed. Tej handed me a bottle of cold water./p  
p data-p-id="fbd746cb3075588243d58fced6c7ccb4""I feel emmuch/em better." I smirked at the look of disgust on Safar's face. "You should really clean that up, it's unsanitary." I swished some water in my mouth and spat it out, adding to the vomit. "Hey, you got any spare toothbrushes around?"/p  
p data-p-id="9f4454906eb0196751a7ce507b9b7774"strongEve POV - A few minutes later/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4af25157ed8c648080d594b6cb778fd7"Returning from the bathroom, I saw that my dad had decided to make his appearance. He was talking to Dom. I froze, not sure what to do. Would he even acknowledge me?/p  
p data-p-id="bedce19c0f21faff9fde6a1debbd95a7""-An interesting interrpretation of low key, Mr. Toretto. I thought we had an understanding."/p  
p data-p-id="13928b8f73c944e11368f55243ed4e6b""Sometimes, you gotta play the hand your dealt." Dom replied./p  
p data-p-id="dc76065d6ba28d372caf35edaf3fc36b""That's why I prefer to be the dealer." Dad turned to dismiss Safar and saw me./p  
p data-p-id="4ce1e1dd8948ed7ca02c051d27dbede4""Evelyn." He took a few steps toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="1432e5fbde648cc66954b13634b287bd""Yeah, no thanks to you." I scowled and sat beside Ramsey./p  
p data-p-id="3841594c47a57da35ba7c4b21089db85"Dad looked like he wanted to say more but like always, decided not to. How could he? This was work time. He turned to Brian, extending a hand./p  
p data-p-id="66eb6ce5f5470ad791ccba3c9b59764f""May I?"/p  
p data-p-id="7c72e24bdd1510d1f6433579f05e329a""Brian, give it to him." Dom confirmed./p  
p data-p-id="d75d583bd613ce3a490db851490a5fb6""All that trouble for this thing. With all due respect Dom, you really did great work back there. All of- well, most of you." He glanced at me. Shit, he knew I'd been drinking. Not like he could stop me. I was 25 after all. "All of my men are now standing by and are at your full disposal. Your call."/p  
p data-p-id="dff07c0ee2955c0cffb860479f027c19"Dom stood and the rest of us followed suit./p  
p data-p-id="26fff058d0158112567d9bbb2608b305""Ramsey, fire it up. Find me Shaw."/p  
p data-p-id="28bc4837092f2674c7364da0e7ccf5fd"She put her masterpiece to work. Even me, who knew almost as much about God's Eye as she, listening to her go on about every little component for weeks, looked on in awe./p  
p data-p-id="be32da99fa65d57dc5c54819fae16385""Damn, this is crazy." Tej told her./p  
p data-p-id="a35284812e7c829b28d320d92da3b685""Thank you. Now I just need a second..."/p  
p data-p-id="8575d89a2dc4c48c923367685a14920e""What's it doing now?" Roman asked her as God's Eye really whirred into action./p  
p data-p-id="0b1c0cd885ed48eaaaeee7be74993ac1""Hunting." I smiled as a few heads, including Dad's, turned my way. "She's hacking into the security cameras of Ethihad Towers, starting from the place we'd last seen Shaw."/p  
p data-p-id="4bf8743448e110081aa57d15a562c508""Oh, you saw him did you?" Ramsey joked. "I thought you were too drunk to see anything."/p  
p data-p-id="54cc045389c46a1e6b99bc7331bfccce""Ha ha. You're so funny. And do I look drunk to you right now? I'm completely coherant, thank you very much." I said as Tej and Roman laughed out loud./p  
p data-p-id="8dc4732f75fc303d2e45005a1d4c10fd""Well yeah, I suppose anyone would be after they upchucked. Good shot on his shoes, by the way."/p  
p data-p-id="dcac216afae4ea46f68c841d9c2de52c""That's him, right there." Brian said pointing. Even he wore a smile at listening to us./p  
p data-p-id="91003809dca5c9654390c873fe7820f5""What are these numbers here for?" Tej asked./p  
p data-p-id="6a167a6ef853ec1e6ce6932ab64cb311""It's to biomap Shaw's face. I'll run against every camera and audio device in this hemisphere." Ramsey paused while God's Eye finished. "Bingo. He's holed up here."/p  
p data-p-id="b058e26d7a793fbb4c7d44c1a1593bc7""That's perfect. Automated factory, no people. Lots of places to hide. You just changed the face of man hunts forever. Congratulations." Dad said to Ramsey./p  
p data-p-id="613e4d56c1f7b88574db8cb0c3896181""Still don't approve of my best friend dad?" I said just to be mean. Again, he ignored me./p  
p data-p-id="7e23c9479699a2c04bddba3c8ca16b6a""Hey, yo, can I check my email real quick?" Roman asked./p  
p data-p-id="2b619172d51d0ab4c58343a853d67c7c"Ramsey and I both rolled our eyes./p  
p data-p-id="539f4b9fba3bc67c51509670f2b3fcb5""Dawns up in two hours."/p  
p data-p-id="6be54b497804f3a657d0bc126fe239fc""We'll take Shaw then." Dom said. "Let's go get changed./p 


	13. 13: Hot Potato

p data-p-id="60de7f32e3643bae6ecc96e6fa71ce52"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ba727d21c0f9abe96b3beb69a8173949""We should go now. Just you, your team and me." I said to Nobody./p  
p data-p-id="cd6a5c91de8c0fdfb173848125c1ea52""I thought you said dawn?"/p  
p data-p-id="f020e717e86bc66722cba1f1cbab5aba""My guys are racers. Best drivers in the world. But they ain't killers./p  
p data-p-id="3030671599d4f17b9fd98a24914eb39d"We walked back to where they were sitting around. Eve and Ramsey were asleep. They needed it after what they'd been through recently./p  
p data-p-id="0ac9e4be2d82fb96a5dc5633221265af""Told you he'd try that." Brian said to Tej and Roman. "I know you too well Dom. We're going with you."/p  
p data-p-id="32868e44fce7a4f933e64066b7bc4689""Looks like we've got a nice little hunting party. Let's go bag a shadow." Nobody left to assemble his team./p  
p data-p-id="18805b064112ba7b71868a3fea5af08f"I turned to talk them out of it but gave up before saying anything. Their minds were made up./p  
p data-p-id="d9b2017fb2decae065a7411a7f70164d"strong*** Dom POV - Just Before Sunrise, Abandoned Warehouse/strong/p  
p data-p-id="040ae05be057e0e94d90948b80024520""You ready for this?" Brian asked me./p  
p data-p-id="b8ddbe2456385c5d13b72d684c15b35d""Yeah." I was more than ready./p  
p data-p-id="4a5cb9d118512e73091d9ee54b886818"We made our way through the warehouse and found Shaw much quicker than any of us expected. He was sitting at a table, eating./p  
p data-p-id="1504a344fd0d5fa9366f3add872c0dd6""I hope you're enjoying your last meal." Brian told him./p  
p data-p-id="7e2b81315b17a7e325cd09ec8ff1f213"Shaw looked up at us, armed with guns and SWAT gear./p  
p data-p-id="b98becedd57b41c2421e13b2cf8a7f0d""Is this it? A dozen men?"/p  
p data-p-id="6845fcd99e78ce72ddb76b700d53dbe8""I think you'll find it's more than enough." Sheppard told him./p  
p data-p-id="a47f1d6a93bccd3adfab0f0afef9723e"Shaw pulled a grenade from under a napkin and pulled the pin out with his teeth. Everyone grew tense, guns raised. I stepped forward./p  
p data-p-id="4499991dc4b85321c34d36374497117f""I'm ready to meet my maker, are you?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="be66187b145d8da0f48d307c1d6ca94d""What were you expecting Toretto? To catch me off guard? For me to be standing here waving a white flag?" He looked me in the eyes. "Have you ever heard of the saying 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"/p  
p data-p-id="24cd7cd921c3402528fa2d09dfbcb273""I don't got friends, I got family."/p  
p data-p-id="a3ccbf9700835ca6b16863c1aedad3c8"Shaw stood./p  
p data-p-id="9fe02de49ad448b7bba4e3a60433a5bf""Well, I got a lot of friends."/p  
p data-p-id="e12bba879c47d3a174237272df5c5887"A portion of the wall exploded inward and people came in, shooting everywhere. Our team began to retaliate./p  
p data-p-id="7f5ae7ccfa33f13178881c927f431be5""Keep your formation! Sheppard, clear one!" I heard Nobody shouting./p  
p data-p-id="21daa04737053757ee09393c225015bb"It was complete chaos. Bullets flew every which way. I saw one catch Nobody in the chest and he went down./p  
p data-p-id="2926a3afa0f2bab4440f478353e5df70""Cover me!" I yelled, running for him./p  
p data-p-id="957285d14131f7229f43aa74fdcad092"The God's Eye tablet fell and I saw Brian trying to recapture possession./p  
p data-p-id="727babc1f2821d6f9d220dfb37263054""Brian, leave it!" I bellowed at him./p  
p data-p-id="ae5afbb1ecc743f83fd019fe3224f5a5"The unpinned grenade was thrown in our direction. Before the words left Brian's lips I took cover, using my body to cover Nobody's. We retreated, running for the nearest exit, Nobody slung over my shoulder. We had to get him to a hospital./p  
p data-p-id="c64ac8c6c199b6a0b41b6f95b80b72a7"strong*** Dom POV - Car, En Route To Hospital/strong/p  
p data-p-id="985c8ce8e59d06bded2fb5f75c7c3e4b"Nobody was half sitting, half laying in the seat next to me. I ripped open the top of his suit to look for the entryway and found that he'd been wearing a vest underneath it./p  
p data-p-id="e8631a7f6b36512fc941b94087798897""You didn't think I was going to walk in there naked, did you?" He wheezed./p  
p data-p-id="539e8717772b47292027de79855a626f""You got hit bad." I told him./p  
p data-p-id="a25f5ec8e9191d562db7ddf25407644d""Look... Toretto. I know you won't listen to me. You're not gonna want to hear what I have to say. But, truth is. You gotta try that Belgian Ale man. It's special."/p  
p data-p-id="4f184c8543a45cf944546bc9c9552967""Belgian Ale, huh?" I smiled and Nobody laughed until he started to cry./p  
p data-p-id="45d8dd4698b5dc35a6a7620a70d99c08""We gotta get you to a hospital." Brian called back from the drivers seat./p  
p data-p-id="3a96c66bda71fe35dbd00e7a50395442""No you're not. I carry my own health insurance. Medics on standby. They're inbound. Pull over kid."/p  
p data-p-id="9d517b294a629477d325ba8d10789bc5"I helped him out of the car and set him against a wooden pole./p  
p data-p-id="3273de5b8928753fb9219d971cf87262""Dom. You gotta protect those girls. Ramsey and Evelyn. As long's Ramsey's alive, she can lock them out of God's Eye and they know it. So they're not gonna stop until they have her. And this time, they're gonna come with every thing they've got. And Evelyn... Protect my girl Dom. Protect my girl."/p  
p data-p-id="3763331c305ef5fb48e3f4194148c030""I'm not leaving you." I told him./p  
p data-p-id="9e8da7456ed5f8bb01359ba9dbd9f277""You're not. I'm leaving you. Go now."/p  
p data-p-id="bb289c1a1600767cee72283ed516a336"I reluctantly retreated to the truck as a helicopter made its way for Nobody./p  
p data-p-id="5b27eda19c21ed6e38378780fe59bbe5""A war is coming to us whether we like it or not." I told Brian as he started driving away. "And we're gonna face him on the streets we know best."/p  
p data-p-id="ccc4434c1f7a55fc4ba7b5e9d658bbe1"Brian nodded as we took the roads that would lead us back to our team./p  
p data-p-id="ce9990946267ffaf474526fb8094aebc"strongTej POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6f28fe9739bfb089b99764dfa2b50412"I looked out over the city - beautiful, sunny, deadly LA. My hands tingled with anticipation. This was going to be one hell of a fight. I glanced to my left and looked at Eve. She looked lost, but determined to see this through. She'd clammed up when Dom told her about her father getting shot. She'd barely said a word since./p  
p data-p-id="591091bf93ea83753920beb408008d1b"I'd much rather her be with me, but she was going to be driving her own car on the outskirts. Nobody had requested we keep her safe but she insisted on coming along. This was our compromise. She was no racer, she made sure we knew that, but she was willing to distract if need be. But I was determined not to have it be so./p  
p data-p-id="eca6c45121b52b354a6cfe074da2a75c""I'm all for winging it, but this is crazy man!" Roman complained. "We got mercenaries with some real heat on us. I mean, shit, I ain't scared of nothing, but, I don't even got a gun!"/p  
p data-p-id="d5fdc0d84fd4056507169577445b1e75""Gun?" Dom looked like he wanted to laugh. "We got a whole city."/p  
p data-p-id="e20809eeb14ae93404a2f7bce053be88""And we may have more than that. If they use God's Eye it will tap into the cameras around to find our location." I added. "Which means, we could plant a virus."/p  
p data-p-id="eff3ced5401775453257764f6ecabc08""And break in when they access it." Ramsey smiled./p  
p data-p-id="6e10e506970b87b6fc3eb4cf43f6811d"Eve looked up and caught my eye as she figured out what we were talking about./p  
p data-p-id="f8e5912dc738e74ab3c40d12add3344b""You're talking about hacking a hacking device. You're brilliant!" I smiled at her compliment./p  
p data-p-id="388654b56f3c9d393e09310a0892d967"My smile disappeared as I remembered the signal issue./p  
p data-p-id="da2b267c588afbc7b4a09223afc7aa17""One problem." I said. "The signal strength. We can't start a hack unless they're two miles in range."/p  
p data-p-id="8981da9616156c9607e3be86090d4b0f""That's close." Letty said./p  
p data-p-id="b844669d1547ef2d77e55cba10aa603c""Close? These guys are military!" Roman injected. "If they within two miles of us, we already dead! And I really didn't plan on dyin' today!"/p  
p data-p-id="60adef82e6d29d29d10551b25679482b""And you called emme/em a pessimist Rams?" Eve made fun of him. He gave her a look like he wanted to say something but decided against it./p  
p data-p-id="0ddfa4ff338d9f10f5bfc9a9eb077f76""Well there's one way to stay alive." Brian said. "We can play keep away with Ramsey."/p  
p data-p-id="35a76f2d3158e228a828aa4b4119a36f""What?" Eve snapped at the same time Ramsey asked in shock./p  
p data-p-id="d1b0c1487a5d227cca5c84bb771d6672""They can't hit us if we keep moving." Brian ignored them both./p  
p data-p-id="ddb62b206469c6a0882b3539fe6dfd60""One last thing. I get Shaw." Dom leaned over the buildings edge./p  
p data-p-id="e29f8bbe80d36ad49b0371c83d54595f""So basically, we're just gearing up to play a big game of hot potato." I said./p  
p data-p-id="b297d242ce00fcad52836820baa65ec9""Which car is the potato?" Ramsey asked./p  
p data-p-id="5f052dec453427d588f3d8a90e1dfb3e"Eve gripped her hand and squeeze. She caught onto things fast. Roman saved her from delivering the news to Ramsey./p  
p data-p-id="ade5e8dfb521feafb70a1b14e7a024fc""Girl, emyou're/em the potato."/p 


	14. 14: First Exchange

p data-p-id="3d86f0e4e5d14b5c33d90bb6401a88b8"strongLetty POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="4fdfead9d71cfb77ec3d48d360458216"Dom is hiding something... He's got something stupid planned and he wont tell anyone. I walked over to him and he turned to face me./p  
p data-p-id="6ff0084f069e191a82bdd961b7586cc2""Why does it feel like I'm not going to see you again?"/p  
p data-p-id="4680c872cbc789ae1ea50a81e36a161a"Dom's hands reached around his neck and took off his silver cross necklace. He redid the clasp around my own neck./p  
p data-p-id="f78cb918a2e2f675c7584b7d681b9332""I'll be coming back for that."/p  
p data-p-id="72f0c09d3073a3de9e7e8a616f741e07""Promise?" I asked with a sinking heart./p  
p data-p-id="f1ca6c89c195e1171f26006a2cfbead7""Promise."/p  
p data-p-id="e2e352b94dc1249d61cb73904bed38f7"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f30f9cb9da848ec1ae340c2ad6db50b5"Brian walked into the room I was in, not realizing it was already occupied. I couldn't hear the person who was on the other end of his call but I guessed it was the infamous Mia I'd heard them mention a few times./p  
p data-p-id="065d9079f980cfb6ce89c98e58676563""Hey, listen. Something's about to go down. I need you to take Jack and move on... You understand what I'm saying?"/p  
p data-p-id="dfc7a2ba68ace1caa47324522902ed06"He listened for a few minutes and fell into the couch across from me. He became engrossed with what Mia was saying and still hadn't noticed me even though I was sitting right across from him./p  
p data-p-id="19da71cc22775bf72385ef9b7ec56ac6""You know the best decision I ever made was stepping into that store and buying that first sandwich." He laughed. "I know, I ate a lot of them... I love you Mia." He held his breath as Mia talked. "Well, kiss Jack for me." He said and hung up./p  
p data-p-id="2112d864837044d59ca507cc6dc8e3d0"He slouched in the couch and put a hand over his eyes, groaning loudly./p  
p data-p-id="681ad9bf051eb26010eb6ca484b310da""I don't know why you acted that way, we're all going to be fine." I told him./p  
p data-p-id="155462f37e5a6e3256c923c729fa1a30"He peeked at me then but didn't seem annoyed that I'd heard his conversation or had I told him what I was thinking./p  
p data-p-id="7f8516b6ae06872a2430df89b3ef2991""I know. I just-" Brian looked at me, lost in thought. "She's pregnant. I don't know what to do. How to act, anything."/p  
p data-p-id="3dbed442edf989f22c2bae6e7f19af5f"I stood./p  
p data-p-id="452cb81422b3c3b3883a636aab9c2e98""Well, you get out there and kick ass with your team. Then you go home to Mia and your kids."/p  
p data-p-id="d0a18e28cd0defd875a9d97bbcc213f5"He smiled and stood. He was still nervous but at least now he knew he wasn't alone. How could anyone be alone with a group as great as theirs was? But then again... I was a pro at being alone, except for Ramsey, I had no other friends./p  
p data-p-id="60de7f32e3643bae6ecc96e6fa71ce52"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f0bf24f5fce1e7910ba47c3bf05cc896"It was time. We drove into the city and began formation. After nearly a full 30 minutes, the first complaint came in./p  
p data-p-id="5cf10511b80b05a9db7677623bdd2c75""I dunno why we've gotta keep driving around like this. Why can't we pull over, like in a bunker or something?"/p  
p data-p-id="688cda283d6f7e6c56385a0e0a6bbea6""It doesn't work like that!" Eve said snippily. She wasn't our strongest driver and it was obvious she was scared shitless./p  
p data-p-id="0fb13c0bee84bef4ddb744b82bab60b2""We gotta stick close enough to the bad guys to get in range for Ramsey to hack them. And we still need to mobile enough to not get shot like fish in a barrel. So focus! Keep us from gettin' killed." He paused, and announced the arrival of Jakande./p  
p data-p-id="692d025ea580d5be03e450fd61d5a02c""How many cars?" Letty asked him./p  
p data-p-id="bdca2f818086f6bb2568d09a439ae97c""None..." Roman piped up./p  
p data-p-id="06fff6de574fb502a876e2b1cf7ecb44""I don't get it..." Eve said./p  
p data-p-id="f32235ad836ca6b33b56f1ddee7a2c89""Well, it could kind of be a problem." Tej said./p  
p data-p-id="be072ce937913716de5a78eec7406afa"I looked up to see the military chopper./p  
p data-p-id="d996997d26e51e4fe699b003c134f675""Let's give them a tour." Brian said. "Break on mark... Go!"/p  
p data-p-id="e274bfaaaee740bbd2369b19e8ff4f8c"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="2c8e1a3cfeafa158a74fbfb8b12a3740""Tej, have you hit range yet?" I asked impatiently. So far I'd almost hit a school bus, a mail box and at least half a dozen pedestrians./p  
p data-p-id="7f6d414c8fc38b6aa39113c3fe4d5501""Just... About... Aaannd... In range! Ramsey, start the hack." Tej said from his car./p  
p data-p-id="78e4790756a3c530da16624f0f3d153f""Initiating now." Ramsey said from her earpiece. They were much easier for us to communicate than the walkie talkies everyone else used./p  
p data-p-id="34584fd767637d62f57f7de41a97c7b5"strongRamsey POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="85b27ebd869269fc67f4e22f9286e1a0""I think we lost the chopper." I said. I heard Eve groan. "Eve, you're doing great. Just breathe."/p  
p data-p-id="a094a368d568a7bbe3ab3a50da92e58d"She took a deep, exaggerated breath that I wanted to smack her for./p  
p data-p-id="f27c4b81cf42ae7ec9792f518eb599fd""We've got bigger problems than that!" Brian yelled./p  
p data-p-id="2cc02e6838fac000a8cc22d503408c71""Oh my god!" I yelled as I saw the missile. Brian swerved under a tractor trailer and I screamed. "What are you doing!?"/p  
p data-p-id="731cf363d4e5e8de183485b4767ecb6e""Going old school!"/p  
p data-p-id="a0bc23eb59f60206424183cb40156907"After waiting for it to pass, he weaved back out from under the truck./p  
p data-p-id="928e4c1da326e4396bf78e83f3303689""It's coming back!" I yelled in his ear./p  
p data-p-id="2835485c7bbe2d06f19fb938953bbd90""Where are you? Where are you?" Eve was franticly asking./p  
p data-p-id="8805404f4f0b1b375b7aee34273c6f6d""Shit." Brian said. "Eve, stay where you are. I need a lateral! Rome, where are you?!"/p  
p data-p-id="4ec8d6fe74f112e46c71d96fcc4cf3f2""Charging in." He said./p  
p data-p-id="99f214d42867a314ef052ed82f9b0b48"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="63bbd569dd1bf6e5306e1de50a6b03da"There he was, straight across the intersection. Shaw looked at me just as intently as I was eyeing him. I revved my engine and swerved to the right. Welcome to my turf, bastard./p  
p data-p-id="74210151aafd0425583bac81e7b3f9f0"Tires squealing around each turn, I drifted to the roof of a parking garage, turning suddenly to face him again./p  
p data-p-id="79d64e7e0888e5a9d7d4ef74f761aa61"strongRamsey POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="a7294c3c0ee716e2b24bdc52ac32be27""Third and Spring." Brian yelled into his walkie talkie./p  
p data-p-id="305c89606d57946f3775656df4c9a591""You got it." Roman said./p  
p data-p-id="ec10f46db7c970d47e26e434bb573303"My iPad flashed and raised the hack percentage 12 more points./p  
p data-p-id="43257e8fa75bd7aff65fe5c7dd99a6a7""I'm halfway there." I said./p  
p data-p-id="72546a4d9874246f765338712f28691a""Grab your computer and get in the window."/p  
p data-p-id="659ca22de1eabde100e1930ae4675b67""Excuse me?" Eve screeched./p  
p data-p-id="05cf18604547430a5cc36ca103228ee7""Why?" I followed./p  
p data-p-id="5f8d7ceab3d07cb2ab8d37c76eceb8ad""Do it now! Right now!"/p  
p data-p-id="7c6ed1b06a5cd96983aa31b9bee09056"Heart in my throat, I did as he said. Roman's car was coming fast. Brian told me to jump and I did, adrenaline pumping. Scared and exhilarated I made myself comfortable beside Roman. With a jolt I remembered Brian and whipped my head around./p  
p data-p-id="5f405544c8efc8c8358c72ba15c9b2f3""What's going on?" Eve was asking. "Where are you? Everything good?"/p  
p data-p-id="3ee8865a166aaf742c845653e12bcd9a"I saw Brian now, he stood. He was breathing heavily but I saw no blood./p  
p data-p-id="ebb1f8e817fc8b5f54ec5ea7c4bf9cac""We're fine. We're both fine." I told her./p  
p data-p-id="04393dca7ff6afb5004819899a15fc65""He made it? I can't believe we just pulled that off!" Tej said./p  
p data-p-id="3427a7da310a9ff917f52ee9c9cd2a53""We're not done yet..." Eve warned him./p  
p data-p-id="05e60491d247ef170ddf4346fcc0d54c""Ok, Miss Debbie Downer." Roman said./p  
p data-p-id="0fc92337dfdfaaaed682fd8611004794""Oh shut up." She snapped. "Can I drive again yet?"/p  
p data-p-id="7ba1ef010a3456f0e4ce09dfb961562d"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ca90f0727ac5d66a2c9a579be4dbb597"I revved again, just a quick warning before flooring the gas pedal. The front of my charger left the ground, coming down hard on his windshield. I reversed until my car was back onto four wheels and got out of my car. I couldn't wait to make him pay./p  
p data-p-id="0dfe3e730931e84af3323dcf18bf9e05"strongHobbs POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ec4d7113578fc15947eeb586ae54658e"So sick of this hospital... I just want to get out of here. Clicking through mindless tv channels did nothing. Suddenly, something of interest caught my eye./p  
p data-p-id="6e878e6e244468e5f44397e802032ec0""-Can only be described as vehicular warfare. Police are engaged in high speed pursuit-"/p  
p data-p-id="01e71d784c18c01024bf251761ae7eff"The signal cut out and white noise filled the screen. I stood and chuckled to myself./p  
p data-p-id="8edb9f0faa5976fcaf7d246b3f21f4f1""That damn Toretto..." I muttered./p 


	15. 15: Another Way

p data-p-id="0dfe3e730931e84af3323dcf18bf9e05"strongHobbs POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="53b27d3a03f1aaca6b6f2568634c0bea""Dad, what's going on?" Sam asked./p  
p data-p-id="ecb01f98447833d4d83a1c472e4d5dfa""Daddy's gotta go to work." I swallowed a mouthful of pain medication before breaking off my arm cast, splinters of plaster littered across the room. "Alright baby girl. Elena'll be here in a little bit. You know our drill. Give me three for the road."/p  
p data-p-id="493e88c7884867998b72359fe1c7f67b"Sam gave me her cheeky smile, a smile that I lived for, and gave me her fist, completing our hand shake./p  
p data-p-id="e2e352b94dc1249d61cb73904bed38f7"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9a90ee2302ad2e54df2b0ed870537d42""They've cut the signal, I can't complete the hack." Ramsey said./p  
p data-p-id="8c05300fcb4a352aa8e02bb3f1c2c6ec""What do you mean?" Roman asked./p  
p data-p-id="486b26a438f3cb03d6a404452c415aa8""Brian, they took out the tower!" Tej yelled./p  
p data-p-id="bd03ae3c00fe1eb1535031b44c93e97b"I groaned and pressed on the gas pedal, making a sharp left and narrowly avoided hitting the edge of a building. I wanted to be closer in case I was needed, but it was so emhard/em driving fast.../p  
p data-p-id="60de7f32e3643bae6ecc96e6fa71ce52"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="8273aaa4795a2c15bbe30d315ed6f7ba"I got out of my car, face a mask of pure hatred for this pathetic excuse for a human being who stood across from me. He looked at me with my shot gun and hastily got out of his own vehicle, metal in hand./p  
p data-p-id="7c890bab17d5ed461d03921838e251da""You thought this was gonna be a street fight?" I aimed high and a shot rang out, loud and clear. "You're god damned right it is."/p  
p data-p-id="f51929c3cfd07bc449a90a949ea55f3a"I tossed the shot gun into my passengers seat, grasping two wrenches from between the seat and door. Shaw mirrored my actions and came at me with a vengeance that matched my own. The both of us were fighting to kill, raging on./p  
p data-p-id="e274bfaaaee740bbd2369b19e8ff4f8c"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1eda1ef67db6011df8b7804d4f29a3dc""There has to be another way..." Ramsey said, unwilling to admit defeat./p  
p data-p-id="5bf7962c493c1428aa2974083e6cfbc8"Tej began muttering to himself, thinking of anyway to regain signal. I made another sharp turn, this time to the right, and a row of towers loomed in the distance./p  
p data-p-id="c95bcd0af5b201db538b9ddbf9702c9d""Half a dozen cell towers toward you!" I told them. "If Brian can get to the top of one, we can re route the signal manually and Rams can finish!"/p  
p data-p-id="b8b3a291857f2b40cd7c53eb043a196d""Yes... Yes!" Tej exclaimed as he realized my plan would work. "Brian, Sixth and State!"/p  
p data-p-id="990163301059477b1027527fd20132b8""On it!" He replied./p  
p data-p-id="ab47fec0e769cabf5ba6ae5f233590bb""Eve, I could kiss you right now!" Tej said, gratefully. It was dead quiet on all ends of our walkies as what he'd said sunk in. "Well I mean... I would, if it weren't a life or death kinda thing we got goin' on..."/p  
p data-p-id="92267240d2879348c40a501f6ba1e914"He trailed off and I sputtered and stuttered a few times, not sure what to say to that. Did he mean that he wanted to kiss me? Because he liked me, or to thank me for my epiphany? Before I could piece together an actual reply, Roman put in his two cents./p  
p data-p-id="ce0afd3ce4ed5c7c758f6fdc9f093a87""Nah man, you too scared to make a move like that!"/p  
p data-p-id="4ac9d2e811016fa487ce9bbdf1953d99""Says the guy who got too scared to follow his own rescue mission that included flying cars?" Tej countered./p  
p data-p-id="31c8719a1c32a4a2bb11af6af0fa9f88""Hey man, that's cold..." I heard squealing tires, both beside me and through my head set as both of their cars came up behind me. "They on us!" Roman yelled./p  
p data-p-id="057fa0991c88bb81d01b865e4fe3a2e1""They ain't ready for this..." Tej said and I heard more squealing tires, followed by his yell. "Shit!"/p  
p data-p-id="8f6967a758f929572d0ce44f9c99df90""First a tank? Then a plane! Now we got a space ship after us?" Roman said and I saw him shaking his head from his car to my right./p  
p data-p-id="cb63cbb0c2eeface45199bdbbc54a107""Not a space ship, a drone." I informed him as it came into view behind us./p  
p data-p-id="0aa0c61d326ad90b9c39211387c517c8""Oh it's a drone? Now you gon' break it down and be all articulate and shit? Like your pretty 'lil ass already know what the hell is goin' on?" Roman said./p  
p data-p-id="b31a912e20c19e1bd5ab1f2f0c1d0185""Shut yo' bitch ass up and drive the car!" Tej yelled./p  
p data-p-id="abfa05ebf04547dc46096bbb54fd5cc7""Letty! We need help!" Roman requested./p  
p data-p-id="1a3bdd8928c0a6b4eb0457c3b117d23e""I'm coming!" She sped into view on my left./p  
p data-p-id="443bfc00f5c397c6091fa544bad8c689""What am I even doing here?" I yelled. "I am right here! I'm right here! What the hell?"/p  
p data-p-id="02d2ff45820711fd5acfd195404ab59b""Just drive." Brian said, wheezing loudly between the two words. It seemed like they were taking dad's request to keep me safe as seriously as possible by letting me do the minimalist of tasks./p  
p data-p-id="93c6f554813ebeef417e0b3955c35ad5""Ramsey, get ready to go again," Tej said./p  
p data-p-id="5af1490f7c0593afdf9f693a7a330daf"I heard her groan once before she hoisted her body up into the window. The missile was faster though and the explosion came a split second after she'd jumped. At first I thought she and Tej hadn't made it and my heart stopped. Letty and I sped up and squealed to a stop a the same time. I opened my door and willed my eyes to see through the smoke billowing from what was their car./p  
p data-p-id="c3032eb3f94f7ed6eb294c037f8530df""Ramsey? Tej!?" I ran up to the wreckage and saw Ramsey being helped up by Roman./p  
p data-p-id="e424408ddc09c7062e432123dd91d566""Let's go! Let's go!" Letty was yelling./p  
p data-p-id="1d95d7241f061cc8487de4fb7d7cd0bb""Rams?" I yelled again. She gave me a thumbs up before being ushered into Letty's car and they sped off. I spun around as a hand grasped my shoulder. It was Tej. "Are you okay?"/p  
p data-p-id="b0086bfdb374075e5eea72a35ac4e681""Fine." He had a cut on his forehead and one of his arms seemed to be bleeding. "Let's go."/p  
p data-p-id="a5ea808d850b708984f1876940833027"I made to get back into the drivers seat, but Tej stopped me./p  
p data-p-id="67f74f41ec7a78cc23b494e701e28c06""Baby, no offense, but you a terrible driver. I'ma take this over."/p  
p data-p-id="d98c69a4f9b46514bda42a93cf4160c2""Fine by me." I made to walk around him and the car to get into the passengers seat when he tugged gently onto my arm. "Whaa..."/p  
p data-p-id="ca4037bedb4cd5aa33427d1661abb600"He kissed me once, gently on the lips before letting go of my arm and getting behind the wheel. I smiled to myself before I sat down in the passengers seat. Tej sped off after Letty's car, catching up much quicker and smoother than I could have dreamed of doing so./p 


	16. 16: Too Slow

p data-p-id="58e0a4c52a95d2a47b42d8da89fe8fa9"strongBrian POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d07ccbaab67cbde6f9f9aa71bf17e171""You gotta get outta here, it's on your tail, and it's comin' fast." I heard Roman say. I was listening closely as I ran./p  
p data-p-id="8256eb6760cb6a02a459260d09b2c076""Got it." Letty replied./p  
p data-p-id="9d4c47cf2faaa01041b7110e5c484ba6""So... If this car goes south, whose coming to save us?" Ramsey asked./p  
p data-p-id="4e64eae78b1bc287b7a7d27ca9c33f6d""Save us honey? We're it." Letty told her./p  
p data-p-id="8894c32a0913f3b8b8322c3503be3b16""The hell you are!" Eve injected./p  
p data-p-id="a4f3d47de74226d059bc544f44645b9c""Sweetheart, I see the way you been driving. You couldn't even save yourself, if need be."/p  
p data-p-id="a9e2c44895d41dd1e4bb44a36a748644"Eve began to protest, possibly to mouth off to Letty but Tej spoke over her./p  
p data-p-id="ea5368fd09287b60ac16990056e67dd1""Letty, she ain't drivin'. I got your flank."/p  
p data-p-id="6f421b663074e4d758db5c4b57d44da9""Good."/p  
p data-p-id="366dbef098858545e5e73edc5ef68014"I smiled to myself, imagining Eve's reaction to this. I didn't know her well but it was obvious since Letty's bitch comment when we rescued them that they weren't going to become friends any time soon./p  
p data-p-id="bf6c6a81686765971d6ec47a30b52665""Where am I headed Tej?" I said between labored breaths. He was driving but I knew he'd know./p  
p data-p-id="2ff1bdd6897376e4e444518849ffea53""There's a service elevator past the maintenance center. It will take you directly to the repeater." He told me./p  
p data-p-id="af824300cfda77cefaa8d4215f936290"Gun held high, I ran some more and dove to cover as some guys burst through a glass window at me. I waited until I heard no more shots and hit in a small trolley. I pushed off from the wall and went through a doorway. A few more shots rang out and once that round stopped, I took off toward the stairs and began running up. A man - same one who'd trapped me on that damn bus, squared off against me. He sent a well aimed kick at my stomach that ultimately sent both of us crashing through a door and down some stairs. At the bottom, he continued to come at me. It became a blur and I was sure I was about to lose. At the last second, I noticed a latch glinting off of the light. I grasped it and secured it to him./p  
p data-p-id="0e985b8c34dbf5d283fe5b1688fde46a""Too slow!" I yelled as he slid away from me, across the floor./p  
p data-p-id="3d86f0e4e5d14b5c33d90bb6401a88b8"strongLetty POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="bbc755aa9a20f41b9e7f6a2822f0f093""It's coming back." Ramsey said./p  
p data-p-id="a9e367e9de221088d1d3c171303cabeb""We'll lose them in the tunnel." I told her and sped up. I tried not to sound as nervous as I felt./p  
p data-p-id="997847eedf9c5d6bfd2a1ba84ec83543"Suddenly, the missile hit the back bumper and my car started to swerve, tires squealing worse than I'd ever heard before. Ramsey screamed in my ear and I heard Eve telling Tej to speed up./p  
p data-p-id="9b4483bd0667045e09dd7ea0fe8a1de6""I can't shake this thing!" I yelled./p  
p data-p-id="15b83ffca85a417ba43aa8dc94600944"That was it, we were done for. I saw Tej coming up quickly, but not quick enough./p  
p data-p-id="93483c0f1ea3aecf7b832bdde3a7b564"An ambulance blocked my rear view and crashed into the drone, knocking it off course and crushing it underneath. I swerved around, stopping my car, heart racing and looked into the ambulance. Hobbs was in the middle of breaking his way out./p  
p data-p-id="ea096d5e1ba26c78594a57e40c92a767""No way." I said and smiled. "Hey! Did you bring the cavalry?" I asked him./p  
p data-p-id="a290b75e17709674e180180c217f9506""Woman, I am the cavalry." He smiled back./p  
p data-p-id="afe041712da14d8da435456b04abc652""Of course you are."/p  
p data-p-id="bb167f6f2e325c5558c3f8d145d4799d""Who is that?" Ramsey asked./p  
p data-p-id="f5ce145848b4d973bc72fc4466750816""That's Hobbs." I turned my gaze to her, still smiling widely./p  
p data-p-id="165bea5eaa3a19368e16419d58e1b276""I'm at the repeater!" I heard Brian say through the walkie./p  
p data-p-id="725e7fd426b687d256b3013b0bda6660""The access cable is in the base. Just plug your phone in and Ramsey will be back on line." Tej replied./p  
p data-p-id="01c4e1992b5da0e4bb5f9ee10ab2eefb"After a few moments of holding my breath we heard what we'd been waiting for since Brian took off running./p  
p data-p-id="6037a088e40bb52bf080e9779b29358f""Ramsey, go!"/p  
p data-p-id="d5e416e9831c38f53980af8927d6e240"I nudged her and she fumbled with her tablet for about two minutes./p  
p data-p-id="6397fd3ed38a7ed2f0f646ecec058201""Brian did it! We're back in. We've got God's Eye back!" She said./p  
p data-p-id="dd1c2885915078d6507e6a6061d111fd""Way to go Rams!" Eve told her. "And Brian! How much running did you do anyways?"/p  
p data-p-id="e968a8f1bf1156b0f14956308bf4d2bc""More than I think I've ever done." He told her. "I'm on my way."/p  
p data-p-id="5f04e4245d11de695fa46cff857ef857""A'ight homie, I'll see you there." Roman told him./p  
p data-p-id="60de7f32e3643bae6ecc96e6fa71ce52"strongDom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b598e779b124ebe2b1b2c1382a10750d"We were both pretty battered and bruised at this point. I thought I'd had him when I slammed him against the hood of his car but he got right back up and swung at me with a wrench. I stood, paused and waiting for his next move. Just as he took a step, the ground around us quivered and we both looked to see cracks snaking across the pavement around us./p  
p data-p-id="f55877abfa795bf626235c6141fc713a""The thing about street fights?" I said to Shaw. "...The street emalways/em wins."/p  
p data-p-id="06205f86b9153f222acf286b3e3a79d5"I brought my foot to the pavement with all my strength. It crumbled away, Shaw going down with it./p  
p data-p-id="b0c17a272df451800a8fa0532f73b613""I need some back up!" I heard Letty yelling from the ground somewhere close to the garage./p  
p data-p-id="cf82f07599b2aa19772cedbd1dd650c9"I quickly got into my car, grabbed the bag of grenades and threw it into drive. Bullets rang out all around me, the chopper above was hell bent on taking me out. The garage was going down around me. I had to get out emnow/em./p  
p data-p-id="7fc1b551e3921010b1d39b458fdcb452""Don't miss." I coached myself, grabbing the grenade bag, attaching it to the most secure part of the chopper I could reach as my car went up, and started to descend just as quickly. I braced myself for the crash, knowing there was a chance I wouldn't make it./p  
p data-p-id="27d79f683ed99291c9ac443967bc4751"em"I love you, Letty./em" I thought as the rubble of the garage loomed closer./p 


	17. 17: Close Call

p data-p-id="e2e352b94dc1249d61cb73904bed38f7"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b5d335e4a03ab0c6d6d620228ecb6b39"As I got out of the car I heard gun shots ring out and instinctively crouched down behind the door. Looking around, I saw the man Letty said was Hobbs with a machine gun. I followed his intense gaze to the sky to see a helicopter, and knew it had to be the ones who'd been after us. With a great, fiery explosion, the copter was no more, raining down in pieces around us./p  
p data-p-id="36f10d5e4ad31f75ca4016b092e8ffb4""Dom!" I heard Letty yell and looked toward the rubble of the parking garage./p  
p data-p-id="6e33c832b2fdaa2de1ec1d1394c71e12"Brian and Hobbs, who'd quickly run over, were pulling a lifeless looking Dom from the wreckage that'd been his car. Tej, Roman and Letty all ran up to them while Ramsey and I followed as quick as we could for our being out of shape./p  
p data-p-id="d15f29c2a64d1ff9bbfb22cf6668c300""Come on!" Come on buddy!" Brian was saying repeatedly./p  
p data-p-id="4355289766db99d363e5a9b3024265be""Is he breathing?" Letty asked with so much love and emotion in her voice that I felt myself getting choked up./p  
p data-p-id="e6d163e2caeb13c8c4c98801312d53ba""I need your help." Brian said to Letty and she crouched beside him. "Keep his head tilted up. Alright? Now keep it back like this. Clinch his nose, keep his head tilted. Breathe in him now. Go."/p  
p data-p-id="d88fa596e2a7d806fbd98f97a9102bcf"I felt tears burning behind my eyes and felt them spill over. I'd reached Tej and he pulled me to him, squeezing tight./p  
p data-p-id="70d323bb47ccdd08d298c040fbe744ac""Come on Dom!" Brian continued. He was lost to everything but the task at hand./p  
p data-p-id="9726200da0479c1ade2769dee4ffd9a3"Ramsey stood beside me, also crying. I grasped her hand tightly./p  
p data-p-id="38bedcd38a151a7829945b418fbfdb6b""Come on damn it! Lets go. Dom! I need you to embreathe/em! Come back, come on! Dom, come on!"/p  
p data-p-id="7507c68e8a327a23de482fa102d5bd9e""Back off!" Letty yelled at Brian through her tears. She was verging on hysteria./p  
p data-p-id="31a46264fcb253d3dd1218ca5f49850e""Will you stop? Breathe into him. You breathe into him!" Brian commanded./p  
p data-p-id="05bf0074b9996963eef9cc9b0fcfc873""Stop, just stop! Back Off!" Letty screamed and he finally did./p  
p data-p-id="8bd6b7843b15cfb0dee3cdc37ef19607"Letty held his head and leaned in close, talking gently, as if Dom were a child./p  
p data-p-id="396758f8c8501776d34070df34262e30""Please, please Dom. Baby, I know you're hurting right now, but I want you to listen. Stay awake and focus on me. I remember everything."/p  
p data-p-id="328c06777409021227fe12460a88ff89"I felt Tej stiffen for a brief second and then relax. It left me feeling like I'd missed something./p  
p data-p-id="90c93cc163874b3206f4e71743ac8a16""It came to me like a flood." Letty briefly looked around at everyone before turning her attention back to Dom. "That night, in the Dominican Republic. The night we got married."/p  
p data-p-id="e79b382fabf0058ac253d38361c51f84"I heard myself gasp. Holy shit, talk about a bomb shell! Ramsey really emhad/em been spot on when she'd labeled everyone./p  
p data-p-id="c3bc314ec826bd3c1c9acac76538f521""If you die, I die. And I'm not ready to leave this place yet. This moment is still ours. I remember everything. I remember it all."/p  
p data-p-id="7e3701145ef9bb9c95430168d835be45""It's about time." Dom opened his eyes and smiled at her./p  
p data-p-id="693719318f22b6f63d179c06ee34f39d"Letty gasped and looked at him in wonder. The atmosphere around us immediately changed from tense, to relieved./p  
p data-p-id="a5ce217e2d5da19bb0b9eb4e024895e1""Why didn't you tell me we were married?" She asked through happy tears./p  
p data-p-id="d635398af9d0412f9c593724a4225eeb""Because you can't tell someone they love you." She kissed him./p  
p data-p-id="bcdc36b3ee2fe2ac959d4364d826e058"It was a moment so pure I looked away and Tej caught my eye. He smiled and I blushed not sure what or if I should do anything. I saw Ramsey caught in Roman's embrace, he was hugging her closely and her hands clasped around his waist in return. An ambulance pulled up and everyone moved away from Dom except for Letty, who'd be going with him to the hospital. We all laughed lightly as Letty's voice rung out, telling the EMT that she was Dom's wife. I was happy for them./p  
p data-p-id="dd2d92771d38eb52b27d1ef4e8dc602e""Man, am I glad this is over," Roman said./p  
p data-p-id="9fbb1f4d0bc3f2a17643ed420ec77eb5"We were now walking back to the remaining two cars. Hobbs had disappeared to go arrest Shaw once and for all. Brian led our little group, calling Mia to let her know that they all made it./p  
p data-p-id="b6d3dc136bbf37c586e79cc0f7f00706""Likewise," Ramsey told him./p  
p data-p-id="654e052e7d5abe82b957d59b89357535""Kinda glad it happened though, to be honest," continued Roman. "Gave me a reason to meet a lovely lady. Gotta make things just right for our first date. Make it memorable, ya know what I'm sayin?"/p  
p data-p-id="badddf94af37804b5721471c42561f57""Who says I'd go out with you?" Ramsey looked at me and winked. She was teasing him./p  
p data-p-id="3c225a0592322847b308b77ab9750463""Aw now, that hurts baby. We gon' go some place nice, with some candles or some shit. I can be romantic, ain't that right Tej?"/p  
p data-p-id="d83aadbe19c168af42cf0655c961bd7c"Tej pretended to think a second then placed an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I didn't pull away./p  
p data-p-id="bc742fbfa767837931048bb07e49b9a9""Ya know, on second thought, I think maybe we ought to go along. So he doesn't do anything wrong. Because we all know he will."/p  
p data-p-id="ea2948860791074b481ad471891ab5ab"We howled with laughter and Tej and I got back into our car, while Roman, Brian and Ramsey piled in to the car Letty had been driving. It was beat up, but still drive able. Brian happily announced over our still connected walkies that Mia and Jack were on their way home./p  
p data-p-id="927c70047a26789773afeac1629c6a29"strong*** Dom POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="e33919707edd30b86508d5439d7d1e0e"Things were working out just fine. I'd survived, Letty had her memory back, Brian, Mia and little Jack were reunited, and it seemed that Tej and Roman had found new romance./p  
p data-p-id="ccd9d954307406a54ceb60bd9911f0a8"I looked at my sister, getting big with her baby girl. It had been 5 months since we'd capture Shaw with God's Eye and she'd be due soon. After we met the baby, Letty and I would be heading off on a real honeymoon,/p  
p data-p-id="4658e09fe64fea94f59e3f42bf20f031""Daddy, come play!" Mia called to Brian./p  
p data-p-id="1dcf3abd6cd0cab30f80d36547c1d012""Yeah," He smiled and stood up, walking over./p  
p data-p-id="cc29065af711109eb6fb68f2c9b1e648""Look at him. Look at him."/p  
p data-p-id="3be6cd0f5bee28144003521678f6643b"Little Jack ran up to Brian and he pulled the boy up into his arms./p  
p data-p-id="2ef393a19eb3ea14697bcc7f304148d6""Duty calls." I said aloud./p  
p data-p-id="1c30e47b5e5cb6b629f546a8808b1d29""It does." Come on buddy. Lets go get Mama." They raced over to Mia./p  
p data-p-id="7403c1a4fe82158614ad1f60192dcdde""Ya know, we gotta tan. Because the sun is out, you know. Medium rare... But I can get well done, like really dark..." Roman said. Tej nudged him just as Ramsey hit his shoulder lightly. "Why ya'll pickin' on me?"/p  
p data-p-id="2ef59f7b1a923a692e09db5160fcf261""Close your eyes for just two seconds. Just open your eyes man." Tej said and gestured to the trio at the edge of the ocean./p  
p data-p-id="f4626b26629437327cfd8d6ecca8ebc6"Eve smiled and nestled closer to him, or repositioned herself, since she was already practically in his lap./p  
p data-p-id="3bf3c34d3327feb5a58ba02cc6ad5153""Beautiful," Roman said after a few moments./p  
p data-p-id="2afb1f7c31387fb39ad84c21128e1eae""Beautiful indeed." Eve agreed with him./p  
p data-p-id="e21964d93b1852b02b848c0785c65e12""It's where he belongs." Letty chimed in./p  
p data-p-id="2f478ca7b0b461c93202a06000206877""Home." I said and stood. "Where he's always belonged."/p  
p data-p-id="5a38609b54d2d59b44cd96bf52902d82""Things are gonna be different now." Roman said./p  
p data-p-id="b7d4e692ad76b164008f37a0e0f5b4e5""Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Ramsey asked me./p  
p data-p-id="671a3515addf25381404ef59e8da4c40"I looked out at the water one more time. At my family, Brian's family. I'd taken care of Mia for so long, now it was his turn./p  
p data-p-id="1e99371ca23ec8f5b65b2f0a6917c27c""It's never goodbye." I said and walked to my car. It was time for a drive./p  
p data-p-id="c4d1c9c32f11b5440888fd8eac652e61"strong*** Eve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ada783ef6a5df17d39ba9513fbf120ab"We watched Dom drive off and sat in silence watching the family splashing in the incoming waves at the edge of the beach. I knew it would be the last time I saw them. There was no place for children in this life, I'd grasped that in the past few months Ramsey and I had with everyone. Brian and Mia were all set to move to a small town where their family life could really begin./p  
p data-p-id="3daaef47b51d3a3c6f224bfd8dddac83"I stood myself and snagged my purse, pulling out the lanyard that held my keys./p  
p data-p-id="5f3c613ddeb97035d6e3bc40efffea09""Now where are you heading?" Ramsey asked./p  
p data-p-id="bd83f2b4290d29b5c31bd4d192c15aca""To see my dad." He was doing well, but needed the help of a nurse for a few more weeks since he'd lost feeling in one of his arms./p  
p data-p-id="cbc3426dac1d16389dd03af396485907"I kissed Tej goodbye and walked across the sand, putting my flip flops on as I reached the road./p  
p data-p-id="19091c80ab85eebfb17fd055f1d40cf3""That's my girl."/p  
p data-p-id="5c7efe4586e262da905c0dcf4a71c017"Tej's comment carried across the wind to me. Always the tone of surprise. I couldn't blame him. I still found myself thinking the same thing about him./p  
p data-p-id="c6eb189dfd9df40e3050979547dbb28f"strong*** Brian POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="ccd1c38d35184043f1086b438956b0f2"I sped up, following Dom. He stopped and I braked beside him. When I saw he'd taken off, I decided to tag along for one last ride. Both of our windows were down so I called out to him./p  
p data-p-id="6203f6de07161868ecccf50db0c37a93""Hey, thought you could leave without saying goodbye?"/p  
p data-p-id="1a5fd58060bf2e5a6b8c6e87ccf69fac"We drove off, keeping pace until a fork came up in the road. I veered to the left while he took the right./p  
p data-p-id="5614e4c20674ed502ab9b2b714e76502"emUntil next time, my brother/em. I thought as I drove into the beautiful sunset laid out before me./p 


	18. Sneak Peak - Mischievous Maverick

p data-p-id="e2e352b94dc1249d61cb73904bed38f7"strongEve POV/strong/p  
p data-p-id="f33679f0299246060f418f67c4628dc6""I been in here for four hours... My ribs are showin'. I don't know 'bout ya'll... But I'm out." Roman stood and looked around to meet Ramsey's gaze. "Coming babe?" She hesitated and he turned to leave the glassed enclosed room we were in./p  
p data-p-id="8aa84126f509699e413e311ae0793662""I wouldn't recommend that." Little Nobody said to him./p  
p data-p-id="3cd55ae4fb1459452d4000a630fca2de""What?" He turned, confused./p  
p data-p-id="79301bb38fdcc2d664e41305775fc10a""Well, thanks to your botched Berlin job, you all made Interpol's top 10 most wanted list." Dad said./p  
p data-p-id="0cd7f9126920b022bbc7230bcdafd40a""Top ten?" Roman said. "That's alright."/p  
p data-p-id="deeefc4b0b0cd81ec0bb26fde583d3b8""Even me?" I asked Dad. He shot me a look that said he wasn't happy, which I took to mean yes./p  
p data-p-id="3bd3c11c3e15814e6677432915cb3cb4""Ah, well not you Roman."/p  
p data-p-id="ec9e48e2ad7041601d500b65c2e1478c""What do you mean?"/p  
p data-p-id="22afd2466c25da53fe6e6fa1ee5efecb""You just missed the cut, you're number eleven." Dad said quickly, knowing how he'd react. I laughed out loud in anticipation. "So..."/p  
p data-p-id="62bcff0a472fe18568ff2ebd60e052e0""I'm- I missed?"/p  
p data-p-id="f0fd0cacdb7f2717f6d11b8462318825""Yep." Dad confirmed. Ramsey voiced a small hmm, but said nothing else./p  
p data-p-id="0dd262e3d7c6a6072703bb8b7c38db5d""That's impossible!" He said. "What number did they come in at?"/p  
p data-p-id="b54416bac3a5378b5a108ed7a27c2f62""Five, six, 8, 9 and ten." Little Nobody pointed around the table at us as he answered Romans question. I was number ten. Hobbs had five, Letty six, Tej was number 8 and Ramsey nine./p  
p data-p-id="bf6891eb8c65e25edb324c93bcfcedb9""She's ten?" Roman asked, gesturing to me./p  
p data-p-id="c53945a153b5bc492cadcdcb961127ba""Mmhm," Dad said, tight lipped. Ooh, he emreally/em wasn't happy./p  
p data-p-id="acf8ff2a5b8a5f3b9e538a89872d498d""That's impossible. Your daughter? There's no way she's a ten."/p  
p data-p-id="2e9a9a1b4707863d42b3e04cbd4399ff""Oh, she's definitely a ten," Tej said and winked at me. I felt a blush creeping across my cheeks and I let my new cut hair, complete with bangs, flow into my face. Our joint decision to break up weeks ago but it was obvious that the feelings were still mutual. "Heh, heh, what?" He noticed my blush and I turned away, catching Ramsey roll her eyes./p  
p data-p-id="bc1918787cc1afcbbf22d992a98dfbb6"To Be Continued.../p  
p data-p-id="ef771f2064d7952db78429a247fc0c69"strongA/N/strong/p  
p data-p-id="28b960940cfa0e285a96e56039659a63"Hi guys! So I just bought F8 and am slowly working on Mischievous Maverick./p  
p data-p-id="c2588c24740fe51f0edffbc63d70360a"Since it's mostly from Eve's point of view, I'm going to cut out the part from Dom and Letty's honeymoon, linking up when Dom calls the team. So in lieu of their honeymoon scene, Tej and Eve are going to discover some differences that will place strain on their relationship and lead to their taking some time apart. But no worries, they're end game in my FF universe./p  
p data-p-id="01ce536f5c31d0e9ebfbefeed2094dfe"Eve and Nobody are slowly trying to work on their relationship as father and daughter, but it's far from perfect. She and Ramsey are close as ever,/p  
p data-p-id="16dd01049e639ee5189db03bae5692c8"I'm still working on how I want the plot to go, keeping it as close to the original awesomeness that is F8. I'm really into reading Deckard Shaw fan fics right now, so I apologize in advance if MM will have parts that seem as though he and Eve are flirting! /p 


End file.
